Being a Beilschmidt Mom
by QueenJay13
Summary: Just a family thing I decided to write. The first week is written through the eyes of the mom as she deals with her children Gilbert, Ludwig and Roderich. (There are pairings, but just cute fluffy ones) She's just trying to raise her children on her own in a strange new place.
1. Monday

**A/N: So I wanted to do this story of what it's like living in the Beilschmidt household told through the eyes of the mother, at first I wanted it ot be Hungary but that wouldn't work out for this Chapter so I just made up a character to be the mom so don't hate me for that cause I already hate myself for that :C anywho I don't own Hetalia. Also by the way just for people who can't figure it out your pronounce the mom's name (Ameliana) like Amelia and just add the Ana (Aw-Na) so with out a further ado I present chapter 1: Monday :D**

I'm not a bad mother and my children aren't bad, they're just expressive. Yea expressive that's it. At least that's what I'll tell myself for now. My sneakers squeak on the shiny tile school floor. 'Damn why can't I ever get my floors to shine like this?' I thought trying to prevent myself from going into crazy worried mom mode. I just can't believe that Gilbert already got himself in trouble and we haven't been here for a full month! Just leave it to Gilbert. I walk into the office. There's a counter and behind there are two desks with a female secretary behind each one. One a pale blonde and the other a pale brunette.

"Can we help you miss?" The blonde asked nicely.

"Oh um yea, I'm here to see the principal." I say.

"Oh you must be Gilbert's mom! Here fallow me." She got up and led me down a hall to the room on the right.

"Well good luck!" She said as she bounced off back to her desk. That's the exact thing she wanted to hear …not! She took a sigh and knocked on the door. She waited before pushing her way into the office. It was small and cozy.

"Hello, I'm Arthur Kirkland, the principal." He said in a British accent, offering his hand.

"Well duh, I can see that. I'm Ameliana Dagger, Gilbert's mom, obviously." I smirked. "Can't you tell? He has my eyes." I giggle a little at my comment. I take his hand squeezing it as hard as I could and shook it. I released his hand and flopped on one of the chairs. I looked around for a few minutes before deciding to actually acknowledge my son.

"Oh hey Gil." I say. I'm not really surprised that he got himself in trouble. Gilbert is the fun trouble making one out of my all my children. Ludwig always has his head in a book and Roderich he acted so serious all the time it was ridiculous and probably unhealthy. I should've known something was up when he was just a baby, he never whined or complained. I also blame the baby sitter I used to have come over, always had some type of classical music on.

"Hey Ma." I turned my attention back to Mr. Kirkland mein gott! Now that I actually look it looks as if his eyebrows are slowly eating his face off!

"I've called you to discuss Gilbert's behavior." He started all professionally; I wonder what will make him snap.

"What did my angel do now?" I asked innocently and sarcastically. Sure every mother wanted to believe that their child was the most prefect child in the world, not me I know Gilbert.

"I wish I could tell you. No one will say and Gilbert refuses to say anything until you got here and every time Mrs. Walker tries to tell me he interrupts by calling her a liar." Arthur said glaring daggers and Gil. I know Gil can be hard to handle but I still don't welcome the nasty looks that the principal is giving him.

"Well, maybe if you didn't glare daggers at him he'd be more willing to tell you what happened." I said. He looked at me dumbfounded for a second before regaining his posture.

"Gilbert would you like to tell us what happened now?" Arthur asked.

"So there I was in class when suddenly this giant acid-spitting dragon burst in and snatched up Elizabeta and being as awesome as I am, I magically grabbed a pencil and turned into a sword, ready to rescue Elizabeta. I charge at the dragon with a powerful swing, but he just barley dodged-" He started.

"Gilbert you know how much I absolutely love your stories, but maybe later?" I said cutting him off. Gilbert nods and a smirk plasters his face.

"Okay here is what really happened. Roderich recess is at the same time as my lunch and I knew that he wanted to try out that one song that I gave to him to make up for the Peep incident. So I went up to the music room so I could encourage him with my awesomeness, but as I was walking someone un-awesomely left an instrument case in the pathway and I fell and all the food sort of got into the piano."

"Gilbert I packed you a lunch. How they hell did you manage that?" I asked. Arthur looked at me in shock of my word choice.

"Oh well, Alfred was getting bullied and one of his bullies kind of smashed his face in some of his food, so being the awesome person that I am I traded with him although I had no intention on actually eating the school food I just brought it for show so Roderich wouldn't worry that I was missing any of my classes." Gilbert said.

"That's very sweet of you Gil." I said.

"Anyway I'm not done. Mrs. What's-her-face came in and didn't see me but she saw Roddy and the ruined piano and started blaming him and he looked on the brink of tears and no one makes my brother cry so I went up to her and chewed her out explaining how it was my fault and how she better apologize to little Roddy." He wrapped up.

"Well good for you for standing up to Roderich. Very proud that you owned up and stood up for Roderich, I'm sure he appreciates it, even if he won't he admit it. And, before you ask no I'm not angry." I say rapid fire. Arthur's jaw dropped.

"You're PRAISING him? He wreaked a piano a very expensive instrument." He started complaining.

"I don't get what the big problem is. It was clearly an accident."  
"He yelled at a teacher!" He sort of whined. His whine is kind of annoying with his accent.

"Well, she shouldn't have been yelling in the first place, you don't yell at a student without knowing fully what happened." I argue.

"Well, I'm sorry that not everyone can baby your children, it's not their job." Arthur said accusingly. I do a lot for my children, I do everything in my power to keep them happy and safe but I do NOT baby them, and the fact that someone who doesn't even know me or my family is sitting here accusing me doesn't make happy.

"Who the hell are you? I do NOT baby my children. I treat them all equally. And how dare you accuse me of something anyway? You don't even KNOW me or what goes on at home! So you have no right to say how I raise or treat MY children. I don't come in and tell you how to do your job so don't you dare tell me how to do mine! Come on Gilbert it's about time we go home." Arthur looks surprised at my sudden outburst and Gilbert gives him a That's-Right-Don't-Mess-With-MY-Mom-she'll-mess-yo u-up-punk look.

"Bye Artie." I say smiling a dastardly smile and leave him in his shell-shocked state. I led Gilbert down the hall toward the exit of school.

"Mom that was awesome how you yelled at Mr. Kirkland like that, but you know I still have like four hours of school left right." He said, I gave him a weird look.

"Gil," I say cautiously. "Are you telling me you rather spend four hours at school then ditch it?" I narrowed my eyes at him carefully.

"Of course not! I can't wait to rub it in West's and Roddy's faces. Kesesese~" with that we left.

**A/N Okay how was that? I have a whole week planned out for this story but if you have an idea for a chapter you want to read just PM me or review just do something to let me know and I will at least consider it anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter and i will TRY to be quick with new chapters no promises though and this is my first multi-chapter story so yea anyway have a great day or night depending! :D:D:D **


	2. Tuesday

**A/N Okay so I kinda lost what I had plan so that's the reason this will kinda suck and I'm just going to play it by ear cause that usually works out MOST of the time. I would also like to apologize in advance for the O.C.C and grammar mistakes. I dont own hetalia blah blah blah you know the spiel. So without further ado Tuesday. oh btw if you were curious Roderich is in 4th grade, Ludwig us in 6th and Gilbert is in 7th and the school they go to is a 4-8th grade, because A) they DO exist I should know i attended that type of school for a year and B) for the sake of story line or lack thereof.;) also I'm sorry for language (Not really but whatever) **

Tuesdays are always better then Mondays, right? Maybe if you go to school or work in an office or something of that nature. Too bad it doesn't apply when you have a household of three kids all varying in age. I got home from work a little later than usual and I also picked up a pizza, because I really didn't feel like cooking. Well as soon as I walk in I hear Gilbert trying to shush Ludwig and muffled screams. Oh great, just what I need. I let out a sigh. I set down the pizza on the kitchen table.

"Gilbert! Ludwig! Roderich! I'm home." I announce.

"Hi mom!" I hear from upstairs along with more muffled screaming. This frankly scares the crap out of me, honestly who wouldn't be scared. I start making my way upstairs hoping for the best but preparing for the worst. I listen… silence, which is making me more worried than relived

"Where are you guys?" I ask trying to figure out their hiding spot.

"We'll be down in a second." I hear. Oh so they're in Roderich's room. I lightly rap on the door. And I can hear Gilbert slightly murmur something on the lines of, oh shit. I push open the door and I find Roderich tied to a chair, with make-up everywhere on his face. At first I was relived because nobody was dead or injured or in danger, but then I fully processed everything.

"What the Hell happened?!" I say or more rather yell.

"Oh um hi mom," Gilbert says and Ludwig scratches the back of his neck.

"Well Roderich was suddenly turned into a princess and a giant evil talking slug kidnapped him and took him to Terror Tower-" Gilbert starts to explain.

"Save it Gil! Ludwig what really happened." I cut him off. Ludwig's eyes started zooming all over the room, probably looking for a way to escape.

"It's Gilbert's fault! He was the one who borrowed the make-up from Feliks! It was all his idea! I tried to stop him, but said that if I didn't help him that something bad was going to happen!" I angrily sigh.

"Ludwig I'm disappointed in you, you know you veto Gilbert when I'm gone, and Gilbert you also know this. Gilbert I'm very angry and disappointed in you for treating your brothers in such a way and using someone else's belongings to carry out your plans, with or without permission! Now Ludwig go get me a wet cloth and Gilbert your grounded so go to your room." I command. Right away Ludwig goes to retrieve the cloth.

"But moooommmm~" Gilbert starts complaining.

"GO!" I pointed to the doorway making my point clear. After a second he sulks out of the room into his own. I finally turn my attention to Roderich. His face is a rainbow assortment of lipstick, eye shadow, bronzer, blush and God knows what else. I peel the duct tape covering his mouth, probably the only thing on his face that's not covered in some sort of cosmetics. You can tell he put up a good fight. He automatically spits out paper that was probably helping to muffle his screams. Poor kid. Ludwig comes back with the cloth.

"Thanks Ludwig, you can also go to your room." I say as I start cleaning Roderich's face. When that's done I get out my Swiss army knife and cut the ropes that was tying him up. I can hear him silently cry.

"Shh~ it's okay, everything is all right." I say as I cut the last strand and pull him into my lap. I start stroking his hair hoping it will calm him down at least a little.

"Why is it always me? Why am I the one who always gets picked on?" he said crying into my stomach.

"It's okay mommy's here. And don't take it so seriously, they don't mean to hurt you." I say not quite knowing how to answer his questions. He cries until he literally knocks himself out crying. I pull him into bed and set an aspirin and a glass of water on his nightstand knowing the headache he'll get when he wakes up. I walk downstairs and a ten minutes later Roderich comes down the stairs looking a lot better. Then I gather everyone up for dinner. After dinner Gilbert and Ludwig go back to their respectful rooms. I decide to take a nap. Half an hour later I wake up to a crash and bolt up from my position on the couch. I look into the kitchen the back door is open. I run upstairs and find Gil and Luddy are still in their rooms. I finally go into Roderich's room finding it empty. I notice a lime green sheet of paper.

_'Mom if you find this it means I have run away. I don't know where I'm going all I know is that I can't take it being in this house anymore with love Roderich.' _

Damn-it! I call for Ludwig and Gilbert!

"Guys, Roderich ran away! I need your help finding him. Gilbert I want you to head toward the general store area and Ludwig go to the West Wind park area the park with all the red equipment. I head to the purple park. If you find him bring him home we will regroup in an hour okay?" Worry spread across their faces as I hand them each a flashlight because it's getting dark. They head out the front door as I go out the open back door. I try my best to ignore my instincts to run, so that I can look more thoroughly for Roderich. Damn kid! If I find grey hairs tomorrow I'm blaming him damn-it! After a while my phone rings. It's the home phone number,

"Hello." I say trying my best to be strong.

"Mom, we couldn't find him and we started to worry when you got a little late. Are you okay? Did you find Roderich?" Ludwig asks through the phone.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I'm fine and no I haven't found him yet. I'm going to keep looking though; you guys stay at the house in case he decides to come back okay? I'm going to check in with you in an hour, call back if he comes back or you need me understand?"

"Ja, I understand."  
"Good, I love you both, bye." I hang up and continue walking. I finally make my way to the purple park. I hope that he's there because I haven't seen him so far. Damn-it! I thought he was the good kid! I inspect the park cautiously. I hear soft crying from the tunnel slide. I climb up and find my little boy curled up at the entrance of the slide.

"Roderich?" I ask, hoping to dear God that it's him. He crashes into me knocking me on my ass and hugging me like his life depends on it.

"Mom." His voice cracks as he bawls.

"It's okay now. Tell me what's going on." I have a suspicion that this isn't just about today.

"I-I Don't W-w-w-want top." He stutters. Shit he's stuttering, must be really bad.

"You don't stutter for no reason, now spill." I say, I move so that he could look me in the eye. Tears continued to stream his face. It breaks my heart to see that one of my babies so sad. After a moment of just crying he starts spilling everything that has happened to him over the past month since he's been in his new school. Apparently teasing and threats have turned into violence fast.

"You should've told someone, no one can help you unless you tell someone. I'll talk to the principal right when I get the chance now how about we go home, have some hot chocolate and watch a movie."

"Can we watch The Princess Bride?" He asked

"Ja, if that's what you want to watch then we can." We walked home and after hugs and kisses we all sat down with hot chocolate and watched The Princess Bride.

**A/N wow that took forever and a day! I hoped you enjoyed Tuesday. Remember If you have an idea for a chapter of this story tell me and I will consider it. Have a wonderful rainbow-tastic day!:D**


	3. Wednesday

**A/N Sorry this took so long. Also It's one of my longer ones because I don't feel like splitting it into two chapters also sorry if it's a little boring and that they are O.C.C you've been warn :D :3 Also sorry if translation is wrong I used crappy Google translator :C Im also sorry but i have no idea what goes on at a P.T.A meeting so excuse the in-accuracy and no accents cant type accents.**

When I wake up I notice two things

1) I didn't wake up so the boys had to get ready themselves and

2) I had silly string in my hair.

My first instinct was to turn over and go to bed and ignore the combination of silly string and reality. I groaned and rolled out of bed. Besides the silly string the spewed across my room everything, so far, was intact. Where did they even get silly string? I carefully walk the hall and down the stairs, everything so far looked unbroken, so far. I expected a mess in the living room, but didn't find anything besides the colorful array of silly sting. I picked up the silly string and went to go make coffee. I stood in shock, terror, and starstrukness. I get that there boys, trust me I get it, but how in heaven and hell could they ever make a mess THIS massive! Every surface of the kitchen was coated with flour and sugar, silly string was everywhere(which by the rest of the house was no surprise.) Milk and orange juice is dripping down the counter tops, eggshells littered the floor, was that frosting on the fridge? Chips dotted the surface, colorful pancake batter covered the sink, and frozen sausages sat messily on the table. Something drips down from the ceiling, I look up. Potato salad was stuck to the ceiling, chocolate (At least I hope it's chocolate, for their sake and mine.) have been thrown and spread on the wall and honey was EVERYWHERE and I do mean EVERYWHERE! I drop to the floor. It looked like someone pissed Chef Ramsey off and he throw a fit! How did this happen? I seriously doubt that Gilbert could do this all by himself and I highly doubt that he convinced Ludwig and Roderich to do this especially after last night. I glance at the clock it was 10:30 am. Ugg I'm going to have to clean this up, if this was a weekend day or it was closer to when school got out I would make them clean this up. I sigh and got to work scrubbing, I'm still wondering how they made a big mess of things. After an hour of cleaning I decide to take a break and call Mr. Kirkland.

"Hello Mr. Kirkland speaking." He said, so much for a greeting.

"Hey, Brows." I say lightly wondering how he will react.

"Oh, it's you Mrs. Beilschmidt. What do you need?" I sigh.

"It's Welsh. Anyway I have called to discuss something with you." I respond.

"If it's about the piano, it's okay we forgive Gilbert."

"It's not about the damn piano!" I snap but recompose quickly.

"If it's not about the piano then what's it about?" He asks impatiently.

"Roderich has been getting bullied and I was wondering about your policy on bullying." I say quickly uncomfortable with the subject at hand.

"Well, bulling is a natural thing for kids to do, but we do try to stop it whenever it's reported or spotted."  
"I don't think it's natural when he's getting beat up." I say making my point.

"Do you know the kids who are doing this to Roderich? If so we can take action right away." Crap. I was so worried about getting him home that I didn't bother asking who it was doing things to him. I start to blush and I'm glad that I'm not face to face with him.

"Um, uh, erm, not exactly." I say, shyly. How could I be so dumb! If they are to do anything useful they need to know who is behind the attacks!

"Well, if you find that this is a big deal, then you are always welcome to come to a P.T.A meeting. There happens to be one tonight if you're interested." He offers causally.  
"Fine, what time?" I ask, not wanting to seem heartless.

"5:30 pm, and since I know this is sudden notice for you, we always set up a room for the kids if you can't find a sitter." I thank him, bitterly, for his time and hang up. Considering how I don't even know how to find a sitter and that at the moment I don't trust the boys on their own, considering yesterday and this morning, I have no choice but have them tag along. I get back from the groceries just as the boys were coming home. I set the groceries on the now spotless counter.

"Oh boys," I say sing-songy "can you explain the beautiful mess the, you guys, left for me." I smirk.

"Well we were just minding our own business when a giant food monster burst down the back door armed in only silly string-"

"Can it Gil!" I cut him off, in a nice way. I look at Ludwig and Roderich.

"What really happen?" I say as I narrow my eyes, intimidating.

"Honesty mom, we don't know." Ludwig responds. I decide to let this go.

"Anyway, were going to a P.T.A meeting at behave." I say as I turn my attention to the groceries.

"Do we have to?" Gilbert whines.

"Yes, because you both are still grounded and will continue to be grounded until further notice or I find out what happened in the kitchen, got it?" I say.

"Got it." They both say.

"Good now go to do some homework and then you can clean the halls, bathroom and living room, all three of you." I say. Soon 5:00 and we all pile up in the van. We get to the school where the meeting is taking place.

"Behave." I growl leading them in the school. A short male, blonde haired man jumps up to me.

"Hello I'm Tino Väinämöinen, I'm the president the P.T.A. and I'm so happy that you could come today." He says happily. He reminds me of a kid on Christmas.

"Hi, I'm Ameliana and these are my kids, where do I leave them." I say with less enthusiasm, because crowds make me nervous and edgy.

"Oh follow me." Roderich as the same edginess for crowds as I do and he is holding on to my hand as if there's no tomorrow and for all I know there isn't. Tino leads me to the school's gym not too far from the actual meeting place.

"Peter come over here!" Tino says. Peter comes bouncing over.

"Peter this is Ameliana, Ameliana this is my son Peter." He says and I sort of wave. Gilbert rudely scoffs and I warn him to behave with a tap.

"Behave." I growl again, hoping he gets the message. All the sudden two boys skid to a stop in front of me. One is pale, long wavy blonde hair and blue eyed. The other has olive skin, brown hair and green eyes,

"Hola Gil!" The brown haired one says.

"Hey Antonio, Francis!" Gilbert seems to know these boys. At first glance they seem innocent, but they kind of look like misfits.

"Is this your Mama, mon cher?" asks the blonde.

"Yup! This is my awesome mom! Mom these are my awesome friends Francis and Antonio." Gilbert says pointing each one out.

"It's nice to meet some of Gil's friends." I say as sweet as I could muster. Gilbert glances at me pleading if he can go and I nod my approval and they dash off.  
"LUDWIG!" A boy jumps in front of Ludwig. This boy has brown hair, hazel eyes and a curl to the right, there is also an angrier and slightly darker boy with his curl to the left.

"Mom this is Feliciano and that is his brother Lovino."

"Ciao Ludwig's mom." Feliciano says bubbly. Lovino is now with us. I give a friendly smile to the boys.

"Nice to meet you two but please call me Ameliana." I say as sweetly as I can. Lovino is standing with his arms crossed.

"Potato Bitch." He mutters under his breathe, but I ignore it and quickly sending what's-got-his-panties-in-a-twist look to Ludwig, he just shrugs, before being dragged off by Feliciano. I turn to leave when I notice Roderich is still firmly attached to me.

"Why do you go read your book?" I suggest and he looks at me like I just asked him to jump off Mt. Everest.

"Can I please go with you to the meeting?" He asks.

"I'm sure it's going to be very boring." He just clutches on tighter.

"I know your uncomfortable in crowds, so am I, but please just try to stay in here and ride it out." I beg with him. Suddenly Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, and a girl with a flower in her hair come back."

"Hello! I'm Elizabeta! Are you Gilbert's mom?" She says.

"Yes I am." I say at the enthusiastic girl.

"Is that little Roddy?" She asks, I give a smile of amusement.

"Yup, say hi Roddy." He peels his face from my jeans and looks at Elizabeta, slowly releasing his grip."  
"Hi." He simply says and she squeals excitedly, picking up Roderich and hugging him like a giant teddy bear. I can't help but to laugh at the sight.

"Gil, you never told me you had cute little brother!" She squeals some more.

"Because I don't." He says irately. She studies Roderich's face some more, while still hugging him.

"Your right. He's not cute, he's ADOR-A-BLE!" She continues to squeeze the filling out of Roderich. He shoots me a face that says Please-please-please-if-you-get-me-out-you-will-no t-only-be-the-best-mom-in-the-world-but-also-my-go d. I decide that I should probably get him out.

"Elizabeta."I smirk, "I think that little Roddy needs to breathe because as far as I still know he is human." I say half-jokingly and half serouisouly. She looks as if you told a five year old that Santa didn't exist, she dropped Roderich.

" .LANTA! YOU AND GILBERT HAVE THE SAME EXCAT FACIAL EXPRESSION!" She freaks out like she's finally meeting her long-time hero.

"Well, she IS my mom, Dummkopf." He said to Elizabeta who still hasn't figured out that she has been insulted.

"GILBERT! Play nice!" I say flicking his ear. While this was going on, by this I mean Elizabeta fawning over Roderich and me, Antonio and Francis had been having a whispered conversation.

"I'm sorry Elizabeta, Gilbert can be inconsiderate."

"It's okay." She turned to Roderich. "Come on I want to introduce you to some of my friends in your grade." She dragged him off. I was about to turn to leave when Francis stopped me.

"Antonio and I are very deeply sorry for causing you some much unwanted work, and please don't blame it all on Gilbert petite mère." Francis and Antonio all looked shameful like they had just killed a little girl's puppy. Ignoring the last part that I didn't know.

"What are you even apologizing for?" I asked although I have a suspicion that it had something to do with this morning's mess.

"For creating such a mess earlier today." He said, at least I know who did it, and somehow I was less mad then what I should be, but what could I really do to them? They aren't my kids.

"I forgive you, just don't do it again okay?" I said cheerily.

They both nod and I turn so I'm not late for the meeting. When I walk in, Tino is up front and I'm now officially five minutes late, oh well. I quietly slip in a chair next to blonde, tall, male, with glasses and a very non-expressional face. He had been sitting alone with two chairs empty and it seemed as if everyone was deathly afraid of him and avoiding him like the plague. I smile to the man. The meeting seems to drain on and on. I have stopped trying to take notes and begin doodling funny little things like, for instance, A ninja riding a T-Rex, wielding a light-saber and a fire pen sword, with laser beams shooting out of his eyes. I start moving my pencil faster and faster trying to keep up with all the details my brain suddenly thinks of. I start erasing violently to make the T-Rex half fish.

"Honestly that won't work, anything half fish needs to be in water." I mumble quietly to myself as I etch in gills.

"What was that?" I look up to see Tino looking straight at me. I guess I was talking louder then I realized, but then again I just realized I had said something in the first place.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking to myself." I turn back to my awesome drawing.

"Okay well why don't we all take a break then?" Everyone mumbled in agreement. Putting the finishing touches on my drawing I get up to leave.

"Ameliana?" I look up to see who has distracted me now. It's Kirkland.

"Oh, hey brows!" I say cheerily. He sorta rolls his eyes.

"I can't believe you actually came." I can't help but feel offended at this.

"Well I said I would so I did." I retort although I'm considering never ever coming to another P.T.A conference again as long as I live.

"I can see that, I'm here on behalf-"  
"Why are you so damn professional?! It's really annoying. You act like you got a 35 foot pole stuck up your butt! You run a school, A SCHOOL! Not a multi-million dollar company! You should really loosen up, and get that damn pole out of your arse!" I say loudly, not shouting. Everyone has their eyes on us, talking in hushed voices. I spin to look at the majority of them.

"If you have something to say to me than say it to my face not my back." I say scowling at the group. I don't know why I snapped but I just did. This whole thing has me feeling outcasted and awkward like I don't belong.

"Calm down I only wanted to apologize for Francis completely destroying your house." Some reason that just fanned the flames.

"Say one more word and I will rip your arms off you annoying Brit! You can go die in a hole for all I care!" I spin back to face him.

"I think you need some fresh air." Tino said before ushering me out of the room. I let him lead me out knowing that I had to cool my Kool-Aid. I took a deep breathe.

"What happened in there?" Tino asks. How am I supposed to answer that?  
"I'm not sure myself. Sorry." I guess that's better than nothing. He looked unconvinced.

"Did you break down because you found Berwald intimidating?"

"What? No! Mein Gott Nein! What do you mean intimidating, that guy looked like he couldn't hurt a flower?!" I sputter surprised. He looked hurt at first but then he looked happy?

"Oh, well that's good. You know you can leave right? I know it's boring. Although you were good at hiding it. I didn't even know until Berwald pointed it out to me before you…, snapped." I smirked; of course he didn't know he looked as oblivious as they came.

"Thank you, but I think I will stay so that the boys can have more time to spend with their friends, plus I don't think that Elizabeta would appreciate me taking Roderich home right now." After a while the break was over and I composed myself to sit back down to the man who I presumed was Berwald. I politely smile at him again and I can feel everyone's eyes on me, but I go on drawing my picture and ignoring the discussion at hand. Finally Tino called the meeting over with and I shot out of the room after hastily telling Tino bye. I was the first one out of the room. I went to the gym. Roderich is the first to spot me and rushes to cling and hide behind me. Ludwig notices me right off hand and takes his time coming to me. I look around to try and find Gilbert. I spot him and walk towards him.

"Come on Gil, it's time to go home now." He jumps a little surprised. Francis and Antonio try to suppress laughs.

"Mom can I spend the night at Tonio's?" He asks.

"No, you're still grounded." I remind him and he gives off a disgusted look as he remembers. Just then Tonio decides to say something.

"Gil, isn't grounded from what happened this morning is he?" He carefully asks.

"No, he's grounded for a different matter entirely." I say and the look at me slightly confused.

"Moooooooooommmmmmmmmm, plllllleeeeeaaaaassssssssseeeeeeee." Whines Gilbert.

"No. Maybe another time." I say preparing for the scene he is about to make.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmm mmmmmmmm."He starts loudly.

"Gil-"  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmm." He cuts me off. I try again but he cuts me off louder.

"GILBERT FRITZGERALD BELISHMIDT WE ARE LEAVING RIGHT NOW. SO SAY GOODBYE AND LET'S GO!" I say loud enough so that he can't cut me off.

"Geez Mom make scene why-dontcha?" He says crossing his arms.

"Bye Francis, Bye Antonio." I say as I pull Gilbert telling him he will pay for that dearly.

**A/N I'm actually quite proud of how this turned out. and I'm happy because not only did I introduce you to Elizabeta but the BTT as well although Peter,Berwald and Tino don't really have a spot for this story they are just filter and i would like to clear up that Ameliana does NOT and i mean abousloutly NOT like Arther in 'that' way. you know what way I'm talking about and im ashamed you would think that(not really just messing with you) hahahaha ;D anywho I know this is long both the A/N and the story and dont get use to the length of the chapters it may or may not happen again! thanks for sticking around long enough for Wednesday and i hope you stick around for Sunday and some also on a side note i still will ****_CONSIDER_**** your chapter ideas for this fanfic, just dont get your hopes up high. **


	4. Thursday

**A/N I just want to quickly thank everyone who has read/followed/reviewed/favorited/stalked this story so here's Thursday! Also sorry of lack of family in this chapter and O. . Oh and I cant type accents. BTW Gerald is Germanina. Also Devil Hearts is completely made up.**

Today has been a pleasant day so far, no make-overs, calls from the school, run aways or unexpected messes. Thursdays have always been my favorite days. I'm softly humming a tune when a violent knocking started up. So much for my peaceful day, how typical. I put down the dish I was scrubbing. I look through the peephole to see a man with fiery red hair, bright green eyes and a pissed expression. I opened the door as far as the sliding chain lock would let me.

"Hallo, how may I help you?" I say cautiously.

"Hello lass, is this the Beilschmidt household?" He says obviously restraining pent-up energy, and in a Scottish accent.

"Maybe. Who's asking?" His eye twitched at that. If he wasn't so angry it could be labeled as little-kid-cute.

"Is your husband home?" He says ignoring my response.

"Nope." I deadpan. His eye twitched some more.

"When is he going to be home?" I pretend to think for a bit.

"Why?" I ask, I'm slightly amused at this.

"Because I need to speak to him." He replies and his eye twitches again.

"About what?" I interrogate.

"About something that happened between him and my little brother." Now I'm curious, because Gerald doesn't know where we are.

"Who's your little brother?" I ask.

"Arthur Kirkland,lass." I can't help myself I start laughing uncontrollably. I laugh so hard that my stomach starts to hurt.

"What's so funny, lass?" He asks angrily. I try to catch my breath.

"Ugh~ I'm sorry, nothing's funny. What happened with your brother?" I manage to say.

"Your husband pissed him off." I start laughing again.

"What is so bloody funny?" He asks well more yells then anything.

"A) I'm not married. B) He doesn't know Brows C) He's in Germany. And D) Did I really piss him off wait can he even get pissed? Anyway so anyway you said you need to talk to me so talk." I say giggling. His face turned from angry to confuse then a flood of realization crossed his face.

"You made my brother cry? But you're a lass?" He slumped on the door step. I stepped outside and sit next to him.

"It would seem so." He takes out a cigar and lights it.

"Damn. Sorry for bothering you, lass, have a good rest of your day." He said flicking the ashes from his cigar.

"You said you wanted to talk so talk." I pressed on.

"Well, my plan was to come down here and beat the pulp out of you husband because Arthur made it seem like he got really put off by a guy and no one messes with my brothers, but I wasn't expecting Mr. Beilschmidt to be Mrs. Beilschmidt and I don't hit lasses." I took this in.

"Welsh, and it sounds like you are in quite the predicament. So good luck with that umm Kirkland?" I question.

"Alistair." He barley whispers out, so I can barely hear it.

"Ameliana, nice to meet you." I say. He finishes his cigar, gets up and brushes off his pants.

"Well Ameliana, nice meeting you as well and I would appreciate it if you didn't get Arthur all wild up." He says almost like a recording.

"No promises there. Brows is just so fun to tease." I slightly smile.

"He is isn't he?" He says as he walks off. I go back inside. An hour later Ludwig bursts through the door panting.

"Did I miss it?" He asks between pants.

"No, you still have ten minutes." I say already on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and skittles.

"Good." He says as he sits next to me slinging his backpack off. Every Thursday we sit down and watch Devil Hearts. Devil Hearts is a soap opera that we have been watching every Thursday without fail. Today is the season finale, for season four.  
"Why do you guys even watch that crud?" Gilbert asks.

"Because it's a beautiful story of love, adventure, emotional struggles, betrayal and loyalty or lack of." I say.

"Don't forget the occasional laugh." Ludwig chimes in.

"You guys are a bunch of saps." Gilbert sighs.

"Can it Gil! It's about to start so either shut up or go away." Ludwig orders. By the end of the episode both Ludwig and I are sobbing messes hugging each other.

"I can't believe that Travis did that to Tracy!" Ludwig wails.

"I was so surprise that Kevin left Casey and for Carlos! How could he!" I added. Soon sobs became arguments about how Livia was better for Travis then Tracy then vice versa and how it was or was not predictable that Kevin had a thing for Carlos, and who we thought got Glenda pregnant. But after a while began sobbing again after the death of Greg.

"You are all are a bunch of saps." Gilbert said when he found us sobbing.

**A/N Sorry that this story is short and i failed at mother/Ludwig bonding time I Have an IMPORTANT announcement This story is going to be going on a ****temporary**** Hiatus for at least a month.I promise I will finish this story just be patient good things come to those who wait. and I hoped you like this and I just had to add in Scotland. Sorry about the Hiatus **


	5. Friday

**A/N Im sorta back not really dosent matter cause here's another chapter in this story so YAY! I'm not going to do it at the moment or anytime soon but I'm going to go and fix all the grammical errors because I just read through the other chapters and yea the grammer sucks. Anyway heres another chapter and please dont kill me! I dont want to die yet cause i got things to do and places to be hahaha enjoy:D**

Nothing happens in the night ever even in this I'm grateful for because I would probably self destruct. My door shot open and I bolted straight up and the next thing I hear is puking sounds. I walk towards my bathrooom to see Ludwig kneeling over and throwing up. I walk next to him and softly rub his back.  
"Do you feel any better?" I ask when he was finished.  
"N-nein. I feel worse." He said before continuing to throw up. When he was finished I gave him some water.  
"Let's get you back to bed and we'll see if you are any better in the morning okay?" I say as I usher him to bed. I wake up again and make breakfast for the boys. "Do you feel any better?" I ask. He looks like complete and utter crap. Poor baby! I take the pan of cinnamon rolls (homemade) out of the oven.  
"Nein. I feel sick." He says.  
"Okay, well see if you can hold this down and later I'll take you to the doctor." I said handing him a roll. Gilbert comes clamping down the stairs and Roderich fallows.  
"Cinnamon rolls!" Roderich gave an uncharacteristic squeal reaching for a roll.  
"Awesome! Hey West! Why aren't you dressed? Kesesese did you sleep in?" He smirked. Just then Ludwig made a bee-line for the sink.  
"I think Luddy's sick and I'm going to take him to the doctor." I say. "That's no fair! West gets to stay home while the rest of us got school!" He pouts. I glance at Roddy.  
"Gilbert you really want to stay in the same vincinity as a sick person and may I add an extremely sick person? You know the longer you and I stay in the house the more risk at risk we are of getting sick ourselves." He points out.  
"I do want to get sick though! And miss school!" He explains.  
"It's Friday. You would get sick during the weekend." I say because sometimes that boy is dummer then a pile of rocks.  
"Love ya bye!" He said bouncing off to the school bus.  
"Mom can I go over to a friend's house after school today?" Roderich asks. It's good he has at least one friend.  
"As long as you give Gilbert a cinnamon roll." I say and he takes a roll to meet Gilbert.  
"Hmm, maybe that was too heavy. Will you try some plain toast while I call the school and get an appointment? If you can't handle toast try to get some water into you." I tell Gilbert taking the phone to make my calls. As soon as I was finished making an appointment Ludwig was throwing up the toast.  
"Your appointment is in an hour so get ready." I say and he goes upstairs. I sigh and get myself a cup of coffee. Why did I never care to notice what my mother did for me when I was sick of course I was never sick. I was always getting my bruder sick though. I laugh at the memory of teasing my half brother as he was bedridden and I was free to do whatever I wish. Luddy comes back down.  
"What's so funny?" He asks.  
"Just thinking about your Uncle Sadik that's all. Are you ready?" I ask and he nods. We get to the clinic and I check him in. After a while a doctor ushered us to an office and did some tests.  
"He has extreme 24 hour flu and strep throat." I let out a sigh.  
"I thought it was something much more terrible!" I say.  
"Make sure he stays in bed, drinks plenty of fluids and keep him inside away from other children." He says as I take Ludwig and thanks the doctor for his time. We get home.  
"Okay Luddy time for medicine." I say filling the syringe.  
"Nein. I refuse to drink that nasty poison." He pout and crossed his arms.  
"It'll make you feel better."I argue.  
"Nein it'll kill me." He says.  
"It didn't kill your dad it didn't kill your uncle nor your brothers!" He sticks his tounge out. I take the syringe and force feed him the medicine.  
"Rape!" He screeches.  
"Shut-up it's not rape!" He starts running around flairing his arms yelling rape. I burst out laughing at the sight.  
"Hush it's not rape!" I say again and he stops.  
"Whatever you say mutti." He says. I roll my eyes.  
"Go to bed." I say jokingly and he rolls his eyes.  
"Im joking!" I clarify ruffling his hair.  
"Oh gross! You smell like barf!" I fake gag before collapseing to the floor fake coughing.  
"Mum! Your embarrassing!" I sit up.  
"How can you say that when we are in the house? Maybe out in public but in the house?" I ask.  
"Your just embarrassing in general." I yank him down to my level and put him in a headlock and start giving him a nudgie.  
"My own son thinks I'm embarrassing." I stated.  
"Mum, mum, stop it." He says and I let him go.  
"Guess what just came in the mail." I say.  
"What?" He asks with a little suspicion.  
"Seasons one through three of Devil's Hearts. Wanna Marathon it up?" I asked and his eyes lit up.  
"Ja!" He almost screamed. He went and set up the disc while I ordered and pizza.  
"Isn't Roderich supposed to be home right about now?" He asks.  
"Aww are you worried about your little bruder Luddy?" I tease before countuing. "He's at a friend's house. And Gilbert is probably avoiding thus place like the plauge." I inform when a rapping started on the door. Ludwig got up to answer it.  
"No your sick." I push him back to the couch. I go up to the door. It's that little Italian kid.  
"Ciao Ameliana! Is Ludwig home? Why wasn't he at school? Is he dead? Oh mio dio! He's dead isn't he! Did someone kill? Was it the wrust? Was it poison? Was it poison wrust?!" Feliciano said rapid fire.  
"Feli he's not dead!" I say. His gaze pass my shoulder.  
"He's not?" He asked.  
"No he's not dead just sick." I confirm.  
"Oh. I see. Will you give him this? so he gets better faster." He says pushing a warm styrofoam box into my hands. A blush formed on his checks, his gaze dropped down to the ground and he started moving his foot in small circles.  
"Of course I will. Thank you Feliciano. I'm sure Ludwig will appreciate it very much." I say and he left. I retreated in the living room.  
"Who was it?" He inquired.  
"That was Feli. He wanted me to give this to you." I said setting the box on the coffee table. Ludwig went to open it. Smells immediately began an assault on my nose, inside was a raviollie doused in red sauce, cheeses and spices. I grab a fork and took a cautious bite. Flavors danced along my tounge as I bit in to the soft noodle pocket, freeing the tender beef which was covered in sweet spices with a slight spicyness.  
"Mein Gott! This is incredible. Try it!" I say shoving the fork at him. He takes a bite.  
"Ja its pretty good." My jaw dropped.  
"Pretty good! Pretty good! It's amazing! I wonder who made it?" Ludwig rolled his eyes.  
"He probably made it. He makes stuff like this all the time." Ludwig said taking another bite.  
"If he makes stuff like this then im seriously considering adopting him." I say.  
"I don't think Lovino would allow it." He says.  
"Tch~ whatever." I playfully push him. Suddenly he made a dash to the nearest trash can puking his stomach. I put the food away.  
"Maybe we should save this when you can hold your food." I give him another glass of water. We settle back on the couch.  
"I think he likes you." I announce.  
"Of course! We are friends after all." He says foucsing on the t.v  
"No I mean like like." He faintly blushed.  
"What do you mean like like?" He asked.  
"I mean I think he likes you like how you liked Hilda in the third grade." I say and his blush deepened.  
"Mutti! We are just friends. That's it, friends. That's all." He said defensively.  
"You should've seen how worried he was when I answered and how nervous he was giving the present to me. He thought you were dead by the way." I smirk.  
"H-he thought I was d-dead?" He stammer.  
"Yes,he thought you died from poisoned wrust." I informed before we burst out laughing uncontrollably.

**A/N there you have it another chapter and dont blame me that Ludwig got sick alright it happens! It's all part of life like or not :P **

**Peace Out!**


	6. Saturday

**A/N WOO! Another Chapter I am on a roll! Hahaha of course I already had these on hand and all written with the same crappy grammer as always hahaha :D anyway enjoy Yay! No More sick Ludwig!**

Saturdays are technically  
considered a weekend day, so an easy going day, to most people. Not for me Saturdays are the most tiring days of the week. The only differences between school days and Saturdays is that they can sleep in a little more and for the most part the boys enjoy it more. I flip the last pancake on the tall stack, then turn my attention to the eggs.  
"Boys come get breakfast!" I yell. Roderich dashed down the stairs, tripping over his feet falling and faceplanting on the floor. I sigh and walk over to see if he's alright.  
'How can you think of food when im officially." He looks at the clock. "Seventeen minutes late!" He says freaking out.  
"Oh I forgot to tell you that reschedule to 11:30 so sit and eat." I bark going to stir the patatoes. Ludwig wanders down the stairs.  
"Morning, are you feeling better?" I ask.  
"Ja, I feel better. Mmm fried patatoes." I smile as I put the food on the table.  
"Oh before I forget, Roderich you have a dentist appointment today right after your piano lesson, Gilbert you have a doctors appointment the same time as-"  
"Mom! Gilbert isn't up yet." Roderich cut me off. So he isn't, I go to the base of the stairs.  
"Gilbert! If your nit down here in ten minutes im coming up!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I walk back over to Roderich and Ludwig.  
"Okay Ludwig I'll need you to do the grocery shopping while I take Gilbert to the doctors. I have a list for you. I'm thinking about getting you guys hair cuts. What do you guys think?" I ask.  
"Nein,I'm good." Ludwig said quickly.  
"Im good too." Roderich quickly added. I roll my eyes.  
"Im talking about real hair cuts not where your hair gets chopped off by a meat cleaver." I say disgusted at the memory reference, okay so maybe it wasn't a meat cleaver, but it sure as hell would've looked nicer then the goddamn hedge shears! Well it's been ten minutes. See the thing about being a parent, I think, is sticking to you threats. I can do that very well, to bad I'm not like that for groundings. I fill up a bucket of ice cold water.  
"Mutti, you aren't really going to do that are you?" Asked Ludwig.  
"It's just a last resort. Plus its nit like im growing bamboo through his stomach. Water never killed anyone." I say starting up the stairs. I walk into Gilbert's room. It's messy,okay that's an understatement. I walk, or at least try, to get to his bed.  
"Wake up Gilbert!" I say. He just grunts.  
"Get up now!" He turns over, I grab two fist fulls of blanket and Yank hard. The blanket flies off the bed and he curls up into a ball.  
"Go avay!" He says, and judging by how strong his accent is probably barely awake. All their accents get deeper when their tired its weird to me.  
"Get up!" I say dipping my index finger in the bucket water. He grunted. I stick my finger in his ear giving him a wet-willy.  
"Mom! Stop it and go away!" He growls. I'm not a very patient woman and him not getting up his annoying and is thinning my little next to non existant patience  
"I made pancakes!" I say sing-songy. Usually he'll bolt right up from bed and fall down the stairs and tackle about every in his way for pancakes.  
"They're huckleberry." I add.I fell both my eye and my arm twitched. He faceplanted his face in the pillow. I give a deep sigh.  
"Gilbert Fritzgerald Belishmidt if you aren't up in five seconds you'll regret it." I warn gripping the bucket.  
"Will I regret it more than the peep accident?" He asked and a shudder went down my spine. Let's just say that was a bad bad day.  
"I don't think you'll regret anything as much as the Peep accident." I say truthfully. He just squishes his face further in the pillow.  
"You forced my hand." I say. I position the bucket directly over him before I empty all the contents of the bucket. He jumped straight up.  
"What the frikening Hell mom!" He yells.  
"Watch your damn language boy! Come downstairs and eat!" I demand.  
"Yes your goddamn majesty." He snorts.  
"Language please!" I yell over my shoulder going to the table.  
"I think we need a cuss jar." I say coming into the kitchen.  
"No offense mother, but 85% of that cuss jar would be your money the other 15% would be Gilber." Roderich replys.  
"Ja, no offense mutti, but you put sailors to shame." Ludwig buts in as Gilbert comes down and fills his plate. After everyone's ready we pile up in the mini van and we get to the recreation center.  
"Do I need to be anywhere?" I ask.  
"I have a match at the last ten minutes." Gilbert says.  
" would like for you to come check on my progress." Roderich says blushing.  
"I just have practice." Ludwig says. In the building I fallow Roderich to a music room. An elderly woman with white hair in a tight bun, black wire frames and sparkling orange eyes. I've never met in person.  
"Hello Roderich. Is this you mom?" She said.  
"I'm Amliana, it's finally a pleasure to finally meet you ." I smile as I take her hand in a firm handshake.  
"The pleasure is all mine Ameliana. To be honest I was starting to think that Roderich was an orphan." I let out a polite chuckle.  
"Your song is a real music prodigy, truly brilliant. Have you heard your son play?" She says like Roderich is some type of God.  
"When ever I get the chance. I haven't heard him play quite sometime." I said tugging my sleeve nervously.  
"Oh then you'll definitely hear the improvement." She said seating me to fold up chair. Roderich takes a big breath and Mrs. Zwingli did a sweeping hand motion. Roddy began and the music spewed out. At first it was dark, gloomy and...sad. then it What dramatic, loud but still depressing. There was a suspended pause before he started up again. This time it was light, airy, playful and happy. It was as if he was making the piano laugh. The there was an abrupt stop. It was a cliffhanger, a question mark.  
"That's remarkable." I said to Mrs. Zwingli.  
"Roderich wrote it himself, although it's incomplete." She says. Roderich jumped down from the piano stool.  
"What did you think?" He asks.  
"I think its beautiful and can't wait to hear it when it's completed." I smile and he blushs.  
"Me neither." He said.  
"He's a real musical genius." Zwingli said.  
"Yea he is I wonder who he gets it from." We both started laughing.  
"Okay Roderich, let's review the one set of chords from the Mozart piece." She says turning around. I guess that's my cue to leave. I make my way through the halls and decide to check up on Luddy although he'll hate it. I sneak into the gym towards the bleachers. A lot of matts litter the floor and rows of beams. The air smells of sweat and baby powder but it's not as bad as it sounds. I automatically find Ludwig because he's one of the only two boys in the class and its a fairly small class. Also he's up on the beam. He cartwheels onto his hands and walks to the middle, backflips into a upright position before going into a fury of quick hand springs and cartwheels before front flipping of grabbing onto a bar and flipping himself. It looks as if he's flying, I hope he won't puke his guts out. He let's go so he's falling head first but springs into a round off and ends it. Then he spots me and starts walking over.  
"Mutti! What are you doing here?" He asks turning a light shade of pink.  
"Oh I just wanted to see if you were alright." I explain.  
"I told you earlier that I'm fine now go before Feliks sees you." He says ushering me out the door. "Who's Feliks? Is he another boyfriend?" I say as I smirk.  
"Feliciano, is not my boyfriend neither is Feliks. Now go!" He says.  
"Hey Luddy! Like where are you going!" A boy with medium bright blonde hair, green eyes and a hot pink glittery jumpsuit came up to us.  
"Woah is this like your mom?" The boy said. Ludwig loudly sigh.  
"Feliks this is my mutti. Mutti. This is Feliks."  
"Hi Feliks." I say sweetly.  
"Like hey. No offense or anything but you like look nothing like Luddy." He says putting a hand on his hip.  
"That like totally happens." I say rolling my eyes and mimicking him even going far enough to match his stance. He bursts out laughing.  
"Luddy I like totally love your mom and stuff." He said.  
"Ludwig I totally like think your freund is a nut." I smirk. And Feliks laughed some more.  
"But seriously nice to meet you." I say deciding enough is enough.  
"Okay now you've all met each other now it's time to go mutti." Ludwig says pushing me.  
"I'm going! I'm going! No need to friken push!" I shout.  
"Mutti! And you complain about Gil's language!" I turn to stick my tounge out.  
"Belishmidt! Feliks!" A man yelled.  
"That's coach! You gotta go Ludwig's mom!" Feliks says joining Ludwig in pushing me.  
"Too late." Feliks squeaks. A medium man with sandy hair and light green eyes. He casts a glare at me.  
"Ludwig! Feliks! Have you finished your warm ups yet!?"  
"Yes sir!" Feliks and Ludwig say in unison.  
"Who's this?!" He barks in a weird accent that could be English or Scottish I'm not quite sure. Feliks trembles a little. Poor boy.  
"I'm Ameliana. Ludwig's mother." I say nicely.

"Ameliana huh?" The coach says thoughtfully.

"Yes this is my mutti and she was just leaving, right mutti?" Ludwig buts in.  
"Belishmidt why don't you help Feliks with his floor exrisise!" Ludwig quickly strode away with Feliks.  
"I really should be going. Gilbert will be expecting me soon." I say getting edgy. I don't like the jibe he has.  
"I think we need to talk." He says glaring at me.  
"Really? Cause I don't think we need to talk. I don't even know you, so we have nothing to talk about. Nothing to talk about." I say defensively.  
"I'm Donavan Kirkland and I think we have something to talk about.  
"Oh mein Gott! Your a frikening Kirkland goddamn, do you guys multiple overnight!?" I complain. I'm kinda sick of the Kirklands giving me crap this week. He rolls his eyes.  
"Listen sug, I don't want to waste any time but stop messing with my brother!" He says. Of course they are related!  
"What do you mean! If anything they've been messing with me. So what if I called Brows out? He pushed me! Just because I told him to losen up doesn't mean I need to get bombarded with the whole U.K army!" I say in defense. I can now say that I could live the rest of my life without meeting another Kirkland!  
"It's. Not just Arthur! Your messing with Alistair too!" He shot back.  
"He came to MY door not vice versa. If anything he's messing with me!" I say shooting him a nasty look.  
"Just stop it!" He yells.  
"Stop What!?" I yell back. I dont even know what I'm doing! How dare he talk to me like it's my fault.  
"I don't know but you've got to stop!" He says.  
"Whatever now if you'll excuse me. My son is expecting me to watch his match." I say sticking out my tounge and turning on my heel. I make my way to a smaller room. Gilbert spots me and starts waving. I wave back and take a seat.  
"Okay it's time for our final and last match of the evening. Gilbert Belishmidt vs Ivan Braginski!" The instructor announces. "Alright I want a nice clean fight. No dirty tricks! Ready. Set. Fight!" The instructor steps off the mat and the fight begans. Ivan is the first to throw the first punch which Gilbert dodges and gives him a kick in the gut. For every attack Ivan gives Gilbert dodges and returns to. I'm trying my best not to stand up and yell.  
"He's amazing isn't he?" A voice with an Australian accent says to me.  
"Yea, Gilbert is something else. You truly have no idea." I say back."I take it your his mother?" He asks..  
"Yea, Ameliana nice to meet you." I say my eyes still glued to the two fighting boys.  
"Likewise, I'm Jett. Gilbert fights really well during matches, too bad he slacks off during lessons and practice." I smirk.  
"That sounds like him." He gives a laugh. Ivan falls and isn't getting up. Jett was back on the mat next to Gilbert.  
"Good fight. Good fight. The winner is Gilbert Belishmidt! Congrats kido!" People started filing out.  
"Did you see me mom!" Gilbert said all pumped up.  
"Yea you kicked some ass out there! Trust me I wouldn't want to meet you in a dark alley." I ruffled his hair.  
"Did you see that sweet combo move? that was so awesome!" I laughed.  
"Yea, I saw everything! Don't worry. Come on your brothers are waiting for us. Bye Jett!" I say escorting a pumped Gilbert over to the music room and gym to collect Roderich and Ludwig.  
"You all did great today. Let's go get something to eat." I say as we get in the van and drive to a Culvers. Near the end of the meal some turns up the t.v.  
"The tornado warning will last till late tonight. Residence are advised to stay away from windows and to seek shelter in basements." The news announcer said.  
"A tornado? Think it'll hit us?" Roderich asks.  
"I dunno maybe maybe not. Im not sure better safe then Sorry. Guess I'll reschedule the appointments for another time." I say idly sipping on a .  
"Yay! today is a good day! First I won a match then I dont have to go to the doctor!"  
"Shut up Gil." I say teasingly. Rain starts tapping on the window.  
"Let's go." I pay the bill and drive us home. By the time we get home it's really raining hard. I frown, I don't think it's a good sign. I turn on the news. Then there was a big clap of thunder that shook the entire house. Then a big gush of wind suddenly sent a branch through the window of the living room.  
"Holy shit!" Gilbert and I said in unison.  
"Okay thats it! Everyone down in the damn basement!" I yell grabbing water and some water heading down to the basement. Our basement isn't a bad basement but it's not a great basement it's okay.  
"Did that glass get anyone?" I ask when we were in the basement. That's when I saw blood running down Roderich's pants.  
"Oh Roddy." I said.  
Ludwig go get the first aid and some pants. Gilbert get away." I say as a tear away his pant leg. A big deep gash was down Roderich's leg. Thank God it wasn't a major artery, but I tie his ripped pant leg above the wound anyway. Ludwig comes back with the first aid when thunder rattles the house.  
"Mother I'm scared." Roderich whispers.  
"I know baby but it's going to be alright because you fine, I'm fine we are all fine." I say reasuringly. "This is going to sting." I warn then I spill the bottle of antispect on his wound. Roderich let out a bloodcurdling scream as thunder shook the house. The I began cleaning and bandaging the wound. When that was done I untied the pant leg from above his leg and kiss the bandage.  
"Better?" I ask as he clings to me and starts to cry. Soon Gilbert and Ludwig clung on to me as well.

**A/N Okay Raise your hand if you saw that coming! Now put your hand down because your probably lying and no one can see you however if you arent lying good for you hahaha Okay Donavan is Ireland and is giving Ameliana shit because I want him to. Yes I really did put Ludwig in Gymanstics. Gilbert has a fear of doctors and thats why Ludwig sometimes has to do the shopping on Saturdays this is actually a really long chapter oh well. :D Peace!**


	7. Sunday

**A/N This is the last day! Took For-ever but I'm still going to put up random Chapters also starting next Chapter I'll be posting there ages in the Authors Notes mostly for my benifit hahaha but also some chapters will be some of a back story from when they were in Germany or far ahead into the future but this is the last week day and probably the last of a long 'saga' hahaha anywho im going to just shut up now and let you enjoy the story :D**

woke up first. The air must and stiff and my back hurts like a son of a gun. Memories of last night flood back in my memory. I sneak out of the basement and find glass,leaves,sticks and trash littering the living room. The kitchen is just as trashed although the only window that seems to be broken is the living room. I start sweeping the glass and power clean through the kitchen so I can make breakfast. In the middle of cooking breakfast the boys come up.  
"Be careful there still might be some glass I got most of it up though." I say. I look at my kids fear spread on all their faces. I walk to them and lower myself.  
"The worst is over. You all were brave so so so brave. Thank you so much for being brave." I said trying to reasure my boys. All at once they tackled me in a hug. "Get cleaned up breakfast is almost done and we got some cleaning to do. Especially you Gil."  
The go upstairs and I get back to work. Halfway through breakfast the phone rings.  
"Wonder who that could be." Ludwig says as I get answer the phone.  
"Hallo?" I say.  
"Ameliana? Is that really you." I know that voice.  
"Gerald. What do you want?" I growl.  
"There's no need to be like that babe."  
"Don't call me that! How did you even get this number?" I ask cause when I left I only told him two things, to fuck off and that we're going overseas.  
"Had to do some favors. Let me talk to the boys." I put my hand over the speaker.  
"Why do you guys start cleaning." I say sweetly and the go. I whip back to the phone.  
"After what you put us through what makes you think they want to talk to you? I dont even want to talk to you." I say.  
"Cool down! I just wanted to know how they we're doing."  
"Like you give a rat's ass about how they're doing! Why do you go bother one of your call girls!" I spit.  
"You wound me sweetheart!"  
"Yea well you can pour a pound of salt on that goddamn wound! You backstabbing sick whore! Except  
The difference is that you twisted and wiggled the knife!" I slammed the phone down and began power/anger cleaned. I was done with the whole downstairs Gilbert came bursting in.  
"Mom! You have to fallow me!" He says as he tugs me to the backyard. On the patio table was a small yellow bird with a broken wing.  
"Mom! We have to help him! He's hurt and scared and defenseless! Please mom please ppppllllleeeeeaaaasssssseee."  
"Okay go get a shoe box." I say and he scrambles to get said box. I look at the poor bird, it's wing it looks really broken. Gilbert came back with a box. I manage to calm down the bird to bandage the wing so that it would heal properly.  
"Since you found, you are responsible for it okay? That means you have to feed it and car for it." I say to him as I place the fluffy bird in the box.  
"So I'll be like his mom right?" Gilbert says with the biggest smile ever.  
"That's right exactly like a mom. Make sure he has plenty if water and food." I say and he rushes back inside to get water. I giggle a little, maybe a pet is what Gilbert needs. I walk back into the house to throw a curtain over the broken window and make a appointment for Roderich when the door bell went off.  
"Oh Hallo Feliciano." I say. He was wearing a major blush and fidgety.  
"Oh um hi. It looks like you guys got some of the tornado. Are you guys alright? Is anyone hurt? Do you need any help cleaning up?" I giggle a little.  
"Everyone's fine. We pretty much have everything mostly cleaned up. Would you like to come in? I was just about to make lunch." I ask. I like this one. Although it's weird he and Ludwig are friends,he's Ludwig's complete opposite!  
"I would love to! Was it scary being in a tornado?" He asks as I let him in.  
"A little, didn't you guys get any of it?" I ask.  
"No ma'am I live a little far out. It didn't even touch us." He replies and I go to the base of the stair and clear my thoart.  
"Luddy! Your friend is here!" I yell and he walks in form the kitchen door.  
"Hi Feli."  
"Luddy, why don't you and Feliciano go play and I'll call for you when lunch is ready. I make lunch and chocolate cupcakes because I can, that's why!  
"Boys! Lunch!" I yell and they come rushing in.  
"Gilbert, I don't want that bird at the table." I say eying the box.  
"But mom!" He started up.  
"He needs to rest and this noise is probably not good for the little Guy." I say before he can throw a fit.  
"You have a bird, thats soo cool." Feliciano says with great enthusiasm. The rest of the evening was spent with everyome just chilling and Roderich will be fine, which was a great reilf on my part.  
"Bye Feliciano! It was nice to have you." I say giving him a box of cupcakes.  
"Thanks for having me and the cupcakes!" I close the door and sit down next to Ludwig.  
"He's a sweet boy, Maybe a little annoying, but overall sweet." I say to him.  
"He's not my boyfriend." He says.I put my hands up in mock defeat.  
"I wasn't implying anything." He threw a pillow at me.  
"Your so embarrassing!" He says.  
"You think this is embarrassing? Wait until you officially have a girl/boy friend!" I say and he gives a shudder.  
"If that's the case then I'm never ever ever date ever!" I start laughing.  
"I bet twenty bucks that before you move you'll have a date!" I say and blushes.  
"Your on!" He says and Gilbert comes in.  
"Oh yea well I bet that I'll be the first to get a date!" Gilbert says sticking out his tounge.  
"What makes you so sure about that?" I ask simply.  
"Because I am awesome."  
The end

**A/N I know it says The End but it really isent hahahahah I'm kinda sad the week is done but it just means I can start this other story I wanted to do but I promised myself that I would wait til Sunday was done hahaha **


	8. Horror Movies

**A/N So this is a month after the tornado. And as much as i hate to admit it but Ameliana shows a lot of me in this installment and trust me when i say a-lot**

If anyone can say anything about me non related to my children, they would say two things the first 'Damn! that bitch can make quality cupcakes!' And 'Damn that girl loves horror flicks!' Both are very true, but not the same can be said about Ludwig and Gilbert. Gilbert likes a good scary every now and again and Ludwig rolls his eyes and Maybe watches one once a year on Halloween,maybe.  
I grab mu bowl of popcorn and assorted snacks and place them on the coffee table before going back into the kitchen to have a root beer float. Gilbert is sleeping over at Francis's house and Ludwig is upstairs probably in a trance like state on his computer and honestly I have no idea what Roderich was doing. I plop down on the couch and selected my first movie. I had been planning the whole line-up for this horror marathon for well over half a month! And tonight is the perfect night, there is a new moon out, a medium amount if rain, and a tub of orange dream sherbet with my name written all over it! The intro rolls through and all I'm focusing on is this heavyset woman running for her life. It's only a few minutes into the movie and someone is already going to get killed, hell yea!  
"What are you watching mother?" Roderich says sitting down, I pause the movie not wanting to miss anything.  
"I'm watching a horror film. Wanna watch?" I say enthusiasticly smirking really wide. He cocks his head a little to the left.  
"Um sure why not?" He says and I chuckle.  
"That's right this will be your very first horror movie. Well, I want You to know that everything in this movie is 100% true! Not a single second is made-up or an exaggeration." I lie through my teeth. Sure, it's slightly evil but I'm interested in how he'll handle it. Ludwig's first movie was Darkness Falls and he was scared of the dark fir two months just because of the pure fact I told him it was a true story. Gilbert just boarded up his room until he ran out if provisions, I think his first movie was It or maybe it a Nightmare on Elm Street movie, but it was histarical and cute. I hit play. Throughout the movie he was pretty quiet, totally opposite of me. I'm not calling myself a horror expert or anything, I'm just saying if they'd just listen to me they would be alive. Especially that one idiot who just bolted right upstairs to the bad guys. Soon it was the credits.  
"That was pretty decent." I say it's not nessacarly the best in plot but I give it an B+ for gore.  
"Decent! Decent! How can you call a Guy ripping out his own intestines or a bunch of cannibals decent! That was the most disgusting, horrid thing I've ever had the displeasure of watching!" He rants.  
"So you didn't like the movie?" I ask because he's not really making himself clear.  
"No I utterly detest it." He says crossing his arms  
"So Your not going to watch another one with me?" I give him my best kicked puppy look.  
"F-fine if it'll make you happy." I throw my hands up  
"WOOT WOOT!" I yell in celebration and I pop in the next movie.  
"This one is also 100% true." I say skipping through the ads. Once the movie was done it was one in the morning.  
"You can go to bed now if you want." I say stretching my arms over my head.  
"Thanks mother night!" He races the to the bed and I laugh. I watch another movie before I went up to bed myself. I just got all in dreamland a loud shriek bolted me up. I scrambled out of bed landing on my ass and raced down the hall.  
"MOMMY! MOMMY!" I burst through Roddy's room. He was tossing violently. I grab his shoulders and start shaking him.  
"Wake up!" I say as I shake him awake. I hold him close stroking his hair trying to comfort.  
"Mom it was so terrible!" He says between sobs.  
"It's okay. It was just a nightmare." I hush out. I manage to carry him downstairs and made him a ice cream sundae.  
"Better?" I ask.  
"Ja, but why ice cream?" He asks.  
"It makes me feel better so I just thought it'd make you feel better." I say. I smirk then add "but if you don't want any then I'll just take that." I creep my hand around the bowl.  
"No that's fine! I want it." He says pulling the bowl away and I laugh. So I guess horror movies isn't his cup of tea, but it is what it is.

**A/N I Love Chocolate Chip Mint and Orange Sherbet but thats just me though. Im a big horror movie junkie i will watch any horror movie even the cheesiest and i will shout out advice to the people. The movies in order are Hansel & Gertel- A Huanting in Connectict and Silent Hill Silient Revoulution. Hansel n Gertel is good if you are looking for a really gory and bloody messed up effects with a simple plot line and a cliffhanger to a squeal that will probably never come. Darkness Falls is actually a really good movie it has a medium amount gore an easy to fallow plot line, some action and not really any love intest and is very clean in 'that' way. A haunting in Connetiect has a complex plot line and a reasonable amount of gore and i think it was pretty intersting and finally Silent Hill Silent Revouloution I honestly couldnt get into this movie although i like the main character and her accomplice although i think there could have been more room for gore but thats just me and i was slightly confused at the guy with the triangle head and i couldnt say much about the plot because honeslty i thouht she would have been just fine staying away form Silent Hill. Omg I'm so sorry! This is NOT the place for this Omg! This is what i mean when i say im a horror movie junkie! Sorry! **


	9. Baby Pictures

**A/N This is going to be really corny hahaha okay so in this installment Gilbert is 16 Ludwig is 14 and Roderich is 11, **

There was a soft knocking at the door, I almost couldn't hear it. I go to answer the door and there's a boy about Gilbert's age, purple eyes, dirty blonde hair that nicely dropped by his shoulders.

"H-h-ello." He said softly. "I-is Gilbert ready?" I strain to hear him but I still manage to hear the question.

"Hallo, No he isn't. Why don't you come inside? He can take forever!" I say side stepping allowing him access inside.  
"Would you like some hot chocolate?" I ask as I close the door.

"Sure, if it's not too much trouble." He almosts whispers. I go get the hot chocolate and I see this boy admiring the photos I have on the wall. As I get closer I notice the particular picture he was looking at.

"I like that picture too." I say making him jump.

"Gilbert was cute when he was little, but who is this other person in the mask?" He asks and I start laughing.

"Sweetie that isn't Gilbert that's me when I saw six and that other person who I unfortunately have in a headlock is his Uncle Sadik who was about ten at the time." I explain giving him a mug.

"Oh I just thought because of the silver hair and red eyes that it was Gilbert, I wouldn't have guessed it was you because of your black hair." He blushes and mumbles into his mug.

"Yea don't worry people do that all the time, but if you want I do have some pictures when Gilbert was very young." I say pulling him towards the couch.

"Um okay then." Was his soft replay, I think that kid should invest in a microphone! I look through the book shelf till I came across the book I was looking for and sat next to the boy. It was an old and much worn leather book with gold thread that said Family Album in a very neat cursive. I got it when I was three months pregnant with Gilbert. I open the book and began to thumb through it till I got to the page I was looking for.

"This first picture over here was shot the day he was born he was about 6 pounds 7 ounces and 19 inches. And this picture was at his taken at the end of his first barbecue." I say pointing to a picture of Gilbert with his face littered with different colored lipsticks.

"That's really cute." He says as I show him a picture of Gilbert pouting.

"Don't forget to show him that one picture!" Roderich chirps in from behind the couch.

"Which one?" I ask not certain which one he means

"Wo er weinte wie ein Stiefmütterchen." Roderich says in German.  
"That's not nice! But I'm getting there!" I say pushing him off the couch. "Also if you go upstairs tell him his friend," I stop looking at the teen next to me.

"Matthew." He says.

"Matthew is here." I finish before flipping to the picture Roderich had mentioned. I trace my thumb along the edge of said photo. It was a picture of the day I came home with Roderich. Gilbert was too young too even hold Ludwig. It was a picture of a five year old Gilbert who resembled a beet and was crying while holding his newborn brother.

"Ms. Beilschmidt are you alright?" Matthew asks snapping me from my trance like state.

"Yea, just this picture is sweet." I say smiling at Matthew before turning to a photo of Gilbert face first in cake, when I say face first I literally mean face first. He had cake everywhere from head to toe.

"This one is just so classic Gil" I say laughing, I think he joins but I can't really hear him.  
"Do you have any stereotypical pictures of Gilbert?" He asks embarrassingly.

"Actually yes, I have one on a tricycle and one of him in the bathtub although my favorite one was when he was two and decided that he would go to work with his father and dug out this Gott awful outfit." I say flipping and pointing out said picture. He was wearing a bright orange blazer with a bright red suit and this weird purplish pink slacks and to top it all off a ugly striped bright yellow and blue polka dotted tie.

"Oh my maple! He had bad fashion sense." He said getting slightly more audibly.

"Still does who do you think picks out his outfits? If I didn't he would be going out looking like a circus wrapped up in a rainbow that took steroids." I say and he laughs. I manage to show him a few more pictures and was on the stereotypical baby in the tub picture when Gil deiced to come down.  
"MOM!" Gilbert shouts.

"Hey Gilbert! I like this one." I say as he peeks behind my shoulder.

"Why did you have to show him _that _picture? Why did you have to show him any baby pictures?" He whines. I stick out my tongue.

"Because you were still in the shower and I didn't want Matthew dying cause he was bored!" I say smirking.

"Not cool mom." He moans.

"I'm your mother I don't have to be cool." I say sticking my tongue out again. Gilbird chirped in agreement coming out of Gilbert's hair to do so.

"Whatever! Let's go Birdie." He says pulling Matthew to his feet.

"Thank you for the hot chocolate." Matthew manages to say behind his shoulder.

"No prob. Just don't stay out too late!" and they are out the door. I like that one.

**A/N That little German roughly translates in to something along the lines of The one where he cried like a pansy. I thought it would be cute to do something this stereotypical. So the deal with the one picture was that Ameliana was albino for a little while then all her hair fell out when she was 13. It just kinda deicded to all like 'This is lame. See ya' and randomly fell out and when it did grow back it grew back Black. Anyway thought this would be cute and i was right its adorable lol hahaha **


	10. Oh Bruder!

**A/N Okay this is Sadik's point of view, but I titled it as if it wasn't the Magical Ages are 17-Gilbert 15-Ludwig and finally 12-Roderich. So in case you haven't figured it out Sadik is Ameliana's brother, Which you should've figured it out while reading Thursday because it was subtle, like a kick in the gut! Hahahah anyway here's The next installment! Sorry if it's a little boring in the beginning. Also O.C.C Turkey is O.C.C Turkey haha**

I was standing outside the door unsure. I haven't seen Ameliana and my nephews for a long time, hell I haven't even talked to Ameliana for a while. Fun fact they don't even know I'm here. I sigh nervous and tired from the 15 hour plane ride. There are three ways this could turn out, the first being she slams my face into the door, the second being that she will be super thrilled to see me. I'm hoping for the second one although considering how late it is she'll probably slam the door in my face. I knocked on the door and it swung open and before I knew it I was on the cement walkway.

"Sadik!" Shrilled my attacker, who was giving me a hug.

"kahrolası Ameliana!" I say as pain thudded in my back and head. She giggled.

"Tehehe, Sorry Sadik." She says getting off my and pulling me up.

"No problem, but could you give a guy a little warning the next time you decide to do that?" I ask picking up my bag.

"Tehehe~ Maybe. Anyway where's Hera?" She asks innocently.

"Heracles and I got into an argument, again." She pouted at this. Out of all my lovers I think she liked Heracles the best.

"Oh that's a shame. Anyway come inside! You'll get a cold!" She says ushering me in into the house. I giggle a little some things never change.

"I'll get us cocoa! You can put your bad just anywhere. Sorry for the mess." She says going to the kitchen. I look around at the spotless living room. What mess is she talking about? I throw my bag over by the closet door and she comes in bouncing back in.

"It's been forever since we last talked! When was the last time we talked anyway?" She asks in a childish manner. Over the phone she sounds and acts all mature and adult like, but when we are face to face her inner kid just seems to let loose.

"It's been a few years, I think right before you left for America. So how are the boys?" I ask.

"Just wunderbar! They're all sleeping right now." She said smiling. We talked for a little while catching each other up. Apparently Ludwig is a gymnast, strange, Roderich has friends, less strange still pretty strange though and Gilbert was still getting in trouble, not strange, sadly. After I told her about the argument between me and Hera and a few other stuff the atmosphere got really tense and uncomfortable which is highly unusual, especially not only are we somehow related, but because we are BFFELAB (Best Friends For Enteral Life And Beyond, don't ask me Ameliana made it up. She's the crazy one not me I swear it!)

"So…how's Vatti?" She almost whispers and I strain to hear the question that is the source of this entire dense atmosphere.

"He's doing better, still kicking. He started a garden, so that helps." About two years after I moved out and a year after Ameliana moved out our mother died and our father was catapulted into a deep depression, which over the years has gotten better. She gives me a sympatric smile before giving off a smirk making the room less stuffy and restoring the hyperness in the air.

"I can't believe you still wear that mask! So how many cops stopped you on your way over? Tehehehe~"

"For you information none." I snicker and playfully push her arm.

"That's a new record especially for you old man!" She says punching me in the arm. For some reason ever since we were little we enjoyed picking a fight with each other, which sometimes got us into trouble.

"Hey! I'm not that old! I'm just a year older." I point this fact out before giving her leg a kick.

"You're old enough." She declared elbowing me in the ribs. I pushed her from her spot on the couch to the floor. ", but unluckily for you, not old enough for me to not kick your ass." She said pulling me onto the floor with her and my head smack against the edge of the couch. I punched her in the side and she punched me across the face. I pulled her up and flung her into the wall and it made a bang. She quickly recovered and tackled me to the floor pinning me down and digging her knee into my stomach. I use my leg to wrap hers and turn her around so we switch positions. I take bother her hands into one of my hands and use my free hand to punch her into her abdomen. She wiggled one of her hands free to rip off my mask a throw it across the room. I scramble to go get the mask, thankful that it is extremely durable. Before I could turn back to my sister my face was pressed into the wall and my arm was twisted painfully behind my back.

"That was a dirty trick Em ." I say angrily.

"You're just angry that I could beat you." She chimes happily twisting my arm a little more.

"You only beat me because I'm tired. You would be tired to if you just got off a fifteen hour plane ride!" I say knowing I would lose. She turned me down and rubbed her knuckles against my head.

"You sir are just a sore loser that's all." I manage to break away from her hold. When we fight we don't really try to hurt each other, sure we might give each other bruises or the occasional bloody nose, but it's all in good taste. "I suppose I should let you sleep. I don't have a guest bedroom or anything so sorry about that." She says suddenly changing moods.

"No problem whatsoever. Sorry I didn't tell you I was coming over." I say scratching the back of my neck out of habit.

"Tehehehe~ Don't be ridiculous, you are allowed here any time you want, your family hell your my BFFELAB!" She says giving me a smile before going up the stairs. I was dreaming peacefully when I got a feeling of someone watching me. I slowly opened my eyes to find a pair of deep purple eyes behind a pair of black wire glasses looking straight at me. Now startled and half asleep I yelled, in a very manly man way mind you, and fell off the couch, also in a manly man way.

"kahrolası! Kid you scared me." I say putting a hand over my heart.

"I beg your pardon, but I scared you? You are the stranger sleeping on the couch in my house." He says bluntly, what a stiff kid. I stretch out my arms and my shoulder pops. The kid sighs before continuing. "Who are you anyway?" It's a shameful thing when your own nephew forgets who you are. Of course I haven't seen him since he barely came up to my knees. I look at my watch, that's when someone grips me in a tight hug.

"Awesome Uncle Sadik!" Gilbert says as a yellow bird chirps from his hair. At least Gilbert remembers me that's a plus.

"Hey Gil! What's up?" I ask causally. He breaks the hug.

"Oh nothing much." He replies with a smirk.

"That's not what I heard. I heard that you got in trouble." I say and he blushes a little.

"Where did you hear that?" He asks and I give a chuckle.

"A little birdie told me." That makes him laugh.

"Hey Roddy aren't you going to say hi?" He says turning to Roderich.

"I don't even know how that is!" He says and Gilbert gives him a look of utter disbelief mixed with horror.

"You don't remember the one and only and most awesomest uncle ever?" Gilbert says hurt and Roderich shakes his head no. Soon Ludwig wonders down the stairs.

"Hallo Uncle Sadik." He says causally as he walks toward the kitchen.

"See even Ludwig remembers Sadik! If someone as unawesome as Ludwig can remember then you must too." He says flaring his arms wildly. Roderich glares at me.

"No Gilbert, I don't remember any uncles nor have I heard about any uncles. I just assumed mother was an only child." He says, there is no way in hell that this kid is part of this family, he's too stiff and proper. What shocks me is that this kid hasn't even heard of me! I sneak off into the kitchen and pour me some coffee and meet Ludwig.

"Hey Luddy." I say ruffling his hair. "ew since when did you start slicking your hair back? This gel stuff is na-A-asty." I say wiping the hair gel on an extra towel.

"Just got tired of my hair falling in front of my face. It's not all that bad." He says grabbing a mug of coffee.

"Do you know where Em is?" I ask with an idea forming.

"Mutti went to work about an hour ago she won't be back for a while." He inform.

"So I take it you all are getting ready for school then?"  
"Ja, it is a Vensday." He rolls his eyes, I smirk.

"I see you still have the accent." I tease playfully. "What time does school start, maybe I can drive you guys." I say.

"At eight." He says grabbing a muffin from a plate of them. I smile and quickly change and get ready.

"You guys ready?" I ask once I was done.

"What are we supposed to be ready for?" Roddy asked.

"I'm taking you guys to school." I say coolly.

"Mein Gott! No way! You're the best!" Gilbert says with enthusiasm. We all get into the car and I drive aimlessly for a while.

"What time does school end?" I ask because it's a crucial part of my plan.

"3:31, but I would be more worried about making sure we arrive there on time." Roddy says.

"You have a real stick up your ass you know that?" I laugh.

"And you are crude and incredibly crass." He says looking out the window. Everything was pretty quiet till we got to the school.

"Sadik, you know you are passing the school right?" Ludwig questions.

"Yea I know. We're not going to school today?" I say casually.

"You can't do that you're not our guardian!" Roderich yells. "This is kidnapping!"

"Shut up Roddy! This is totally awesome!" Gilbert says and I laugh knowing at least he would enjoy today.

"Hey, you know what we haven't done in a while?" I ask Ludwig and Gilbert because I don't think Roderich knows what I'm talking about.

"What?" They two boys say in unison. I come to a stop light and I smirk looking at the boys.

"Something awesome!" I say, I've actually have planned this day out. Well, not exactly I planned taking them out and that was it I'm kinda just winging it.

"You know Mutti will get mad at you right?" Ludwig asks.

"Aw, are you worried about your uncle Luddy? Yea she'll be pissed, but it's nothing I can't handle. Em will have done some worse things." I say brushing it off.

"Ja, stop questioning this man's awesome logic. Plus I'm sure Uncle Sadik could take Mom in a fight!" I chuckle at this.

"I'm not so sure about that. Your mom might look small and weak but man does she have a strong right hook and a mean kick!" I comment. I make a pit stop at Target, I make the kids wait and pick up some of those Exploder gun things and extra ammo just in case. Then we were on our way to the roller rink. I pay the skates and a little extra, it was empty probably because all the kids were at school and the adults were all working. We start skating and after about two circles I notice Roderich wasn't on the 'ice' I roll up to him.

"What's wrong?" I ask poking his forehead to get his attention.

"I don't know how to skate." He almost whispers.

"I'll teach you, it's incredibly easy!" I say and I grab his wrist and pull him to the arena.

"Okay so you want your feet shoulder length apart, like you're getting ready to fight someone. Okay yea that's good. Now push off with one of your feet. No not like that! Watch me." I skate in front of him to show him how to do it.

"Okay so like this?" He says and trys to push himself off. He starts to fall and I catch him.

"Close call, but no more like this. Try. Okay that's good. Try going faster. That's it! You got!" I say as he skates away, that kid caught on fast. After a while of skating I brought out the Exploders and Gilbert's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. We took them and spent them rolling around trying to hit each other. Even Ludwig and Roderich, who I expected to too protest, had fun. We left when we were out of ammo then we catched a two movies. It was after the second movie I checked the time.

"Em is going to have my head." I groan out loud. My plan was to take the kids out during school hours and bring them back at 3:45 so that way Em wouldn't expect anything. "You guys hungry, I know I want one last meal."  
They agreed and we went to a place that supposedly served good gyros. I took a bite and almost gaged. I stopped a waiter.

"What the hell is this shit? I wouldn't feed it to my dead cat!" I yell.

"Please sir, it's a Gyro isn't that what you ordered." He said.

"No! I ordered a GOOD gyro, this is utter crap! Look it's not even real lamb, it roast beef. This is not a Gyro this is wrap! And who the hell gives ranch dressing with a gyro, that's a fucking crime and a fucking disgrace!"

"Sir, please calm down." The waiter says.

"No I will not calm down! You are one lucky son-of-a-bitch that Heracles is not here. He would've had you castrated by now for opposing this wrap for a gyro!" I say before I shoved the 'gyro' down his shirt and punched him in the gut. A guy, who I can only presume is the manager comes out.

"Sir what happened?" He asks.

"He tried to pass a salad wrapped in bread off as a gyro!" I yell.

"Sir if you can't calm down I will be forced to call the police." I punched him really hard in the face.

"You can't touch me! Diplomatic Immunity Bitch!" I say as he recovers from my onslaught.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave Mr." He says

"Beilschmidt, remember the name." I say punching him in the face. I turn to the boys.

"I think it's time we best be leaving." I say all three boys had their eyes wider than dinner platters. I drove very slowly home to make sure the adrenaline worn off so I wouldn't do anything I might regret. For example call Em a stupid ho' and that she is my bitch (Which she is not stupid and clearly not a ho' and is in no way shape or form my bitch.)

"That was amazing the way you took out that manager!" Gilbert said going on about how I was now Overlord of Awesome. We crept inside and I could hear Em yelling.

"OF COURSE THEY'RE NOT HERE!"  
"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"IF GILBERT ISN'T WITH ANTONIO THEN HE'S WITH FRANCIS!"  
"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHERE YOUR FLYING MINT BUNNY WENT!"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SON!"

" SIE FAUL CHAOT. SIE KöNNEN ALLES TUN, RECHTS IN DER HöLLE BRENNEN UND WüRUGEN AUF EINEM HüHNERKNOCHEN. FIDEN SIE MEINEN SOHN!" She yells before smashing the phone against the receiver. She comes out to find us frozen in the living room.

"Where did you find them?" She asks with a sudden mood change, still angry but not as batshit angry.

"I took them out." I say

"Ja, we got to ditch school and everything!" Gilbert says as I clamp my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up are you trying to get your Overlord killed?" I ask, but it was too late.

"You took them out of school? Without telling me!" She punched me hard in the stomach and I could feel a rib break.

"Yea I was planning to have them back at three." I say before she gave me another punch.

"I'm not mad about that I'm mad that you didn't tell me." She says taking a deep breath and calming herself.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Em." I say and she smiles.

"It's fine. Are you okay?" She asks. Yay I'm alive! Note to self; next time I see Hera give him the biggest bear hug and tell him how much I love him! I almost jumped in the air.

"Yea a few bruises here and there but I'm okay." I say crazy happy. Then my phone started signing.

"Selam?" I greet.

"Where are you!?" A sobbing voice asks through the phone. "I looked for you for hours. I thought you were dead! Where are you?" I sigh.

"It's alright I'm at Ameliana's" I say trying to be comforting.

"You're in America! Are… Are you coming home?" He sobs.

"Do you want me home?" I ask.

"Yes! I miss you! I'm sorry you're right! I see that now having twenty cats is too much for our apartment." I smile at this.

"I'm glad you can see that. When do you want me to be coming home?" I ask.

"As soon as possible. If you are not on that plane ride home in the next three hours I swear I will hunt you down!"  
"Okay, calm down. I'm on my way. I love you." I say.

"I love you too." He says and I hang up. Em is right there trying to hear through the phone.

"It sounds like you guys are on good terms." She said happily.

"Yea all is right with the world." I say turning to pack up. After I'm done with that Roddy gives me a warm hug.

"I'm glad I got to meet you and thanks for teaching me how to skate." He says softly. Then I ruffle Luddy's hair.

"Bye Luddy, seriously cool it with the gel." I say he rolls his eyes.

"Goodbye Uncle Sadik." He says. Gilbert gives me a mock salute.

"At ease." I laugh out before he hugs me.

"Visit again soon okay Uncle Sadik. The people need there Overlord of Awesomeness." He says.

"Well then I guess until I see you again make sure you keep the people at bay Knight of Awesomeness." I smirk and Ameliana tackles me in the same painful hug as when I arrived except it's on the carpet so my head doesn't hurt as bad.

"Bye Sis." I say.

"Bye bruder." She say and before I walk out the door to catch my flight I turn back.

"Take care of you mom! See ya Love ya bye." And with that I left.

* * *

**Day after Sadik left Ameliana's p.o.v **

I wake up and the boys were already on there way to school and I heard a knocking on the door. I open the door to find Allistar. This is surprisingly not as strange as it should be, but Arthur and me have become very dear enemies and to fulfill his brotherly duties tells me to back off then leaves. But I can't recall an argument or something bad that would be so drastic as sending Allistar to my doorway.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" I say putting my hands up in surrender.

"So is your 'husband' still in Germany?" He asks using air quotations around husband. Overall this is actually a strange question.

"Yes." He took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Okay so then do you care to explain why you dress up as a man to insult my brother last night?" He says taking a drag.

"I don't dress in drag. And I didn't even see your brother. I was at work then came home. I may have insulted Brows when I called him up and accidentally froke out on him." I say and he takes a drag.

"I'm not talking about Artie." He says.

"Oh so are we talking about Donovan?" I ask and he shakes his head. "Jett?" another head shake. "How many Gott Damn brothers do you have anyway?" I ask in defeat.

"six excluding me." I put my hand over my heart in mock shock.

"Holy shit six brothers? That's insane." I say "So which brother did I harass last night considering I didn't see a single Kirkland all day." He took another drag

"Dylan Kirkland, Apparently a 'guy' came in with Ludwig Roderich and Gilbert.-"  
"Aw, you guys talk about me!" I tease cutting him off.

"No What he actually said was and I quote 'that bastard was with a fucking Nazi, a Goddman Albino and a brownose purple eyed snoot.' unquote."  
"Is it okay if I murdered Dylan?" I ask furious that someone would call Ludwig a Nazi.

"Please don't he is actually a more tolerable one out of the bunch. Anyway so some guy came in with your kids and then started yelling at the waiter for not making a gyro correctly so Dylan, the manager of the restaurant, came out and started to reason with the guy and then he got beat up while."

"How do you know it just wasn't some guy who had kids that looked like mine?" I ask teasingly just to see what he will say.

"Because first off I don't think a lot of people have an albino, a blonde and purple eyed relatively close to the same age and second off not alot of people yell 'Diplomatic Immunity, Bitch.' and ' Belishmidt remember the name bitch.' all in a context close together." I try and epicaly fail at keeping my giggles in.

"That's my brother Sadik. Sorry about your brother. I'm sure Sadik didn't try to hurt Dylan, He just gets really passionate about gyros alothough it think that's just a side effect of having to live with Heracles for all these years." We laughed and I went back inside to dial Sadik's number.

"What the hell?! Are you trying to get me killed? And here I thought you loved me!"  
"What are you talking about Em?" He asked sleepily.

"About you beating up store managers who happen to have the last fucking god awful name Kirkland."  
"Sorry about that Sis. I'll call you later M'kay."  
"Fine whatever!"

**A/N It's official I spoil all of you rotten, over three thousand words and now my fingers hurt you bastards hahaha but no really I hoped you enjoyed this and I again want to thank everyone reading this and everyone for reiveiwing and following and favoriting and ext.., I really had a fun time writing this one because It's Sadik haha and I like how he can make Ameliana feel like a little kid again. And just for the people confused Em=Ameliana It's just one of Sadik's nicknames. Now I gotta soak my fingers in ice water hahahah :D :P Also Dylan is Whales! Also I didn't mean to offend anyone with the Nazi thing it was just there as part of the story and it didn't imply anything i just want to make sure everyone knows that and there are no misunderstandings btw random fact I'm part German just saying (Although I've been doing research on Prussia and Prussian history is kinda okay alot intersting so I can see why some authors while writing Gilbert/Prussia say something although the lines like "Prussia is way more awesomer like me so I consider myself Prussian" and things along that like because I totally understand and I kinda want to classify myself as Prussian now even though Prussia hasn't been a country for 66 years now and yes i did do the math hahaha im such a nerd hahaha) **


	11. Why We Don't Go To Block Parties

**A/N The pov is going to change alot because I wanted it to. Hahaha I think that it's very hard to avoid a barbeque or a family get together or a block party with extreamly old people extreamly young people and your parents age people which makes them all that more sucky at least for me hahaha :D Also I almost forgot The Magical Ages are Gilbert=16 Ludwig=15 and Roderich=11? Did anybody win any lotteries? HAhahah bad joke I know. Just to clarify Peter and Im Yong Soo are really young like six and seven so =^.^=**

**Ameliana's P.O.V**

"Get out of my kitchen Gil." I say pushing him away trying to cut up the potatoes.

"Why does Roddy get to be in here and I don't?" He complains into a pout.

"Because he actually helps unlike you." I say taking slicing my knife into another potato.

"I help!" He says defensively.

"Only if you classify helping as throwing around ingredients, making a bigger mess than needed and breaking then wooden spoons, which I don't classify that as helping. What you do is more towards the lines of destruction."

"But mmmmmmmmmmooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmm I love your potato salad!" Gilbert whines.

"Good thing this isn't for you then." I say moving to the hard boiled eggs.

"I don't understand why we have to go to the stupid block party anyway."

"We're going to help Tino out and be part of the community." I sigh degutting the eggs.

"But it's going to be sooooo boring, and since when did you care about the community?"

"Peter will be there and I don't were doing this to help Tino."

"Peter is sooooo annoying!" He pouts."Didn't I tell you to get out of here?" I ask and he leaves sticking his tongue out, which being the mature adult that I am I match the action.

"Honestly, he is such a nube." Roddy said under his breath as he mixed the cake batter.

"Kesese~ I heard that! You stiff!" Gilbert yelled from the living room. After a while I manage to complete the potato salad and thanks to Roddy's help a large chocolate cake.

"Ludwig! Can you get the sangria?" I say while balancing the cake box and the potato salad. We got into the car and started driving to Tino's

"Remember to be nice to Peter and Im Yong Soo if he's there. Also best behavior and I do mean BEST behavior or else it won't be pretty." I say as we pull in. Tino pulls opens the door before I even have the chance to knock.

"Ameliana! You made it!" Tino squealed. Ever since the P.T.A meeting we have become friends.

"Of course I came. I didn't know what to bring so I just brought some stuff." I say as he takes the food from me and leads us into the backyard. It looks as if the whole five blocks came.

"Holy shit Tino! This is an amazing turn out. Gil look it's Antonio and Francis." I say pointing them out and he immediately rushes off to join his friends.

Gilbert's P.O.V

I rush off to my friends, Francis and Antonio.

"Oh mein gott you guys are here!" I say "I thought I would have to spend this totally unawesome thing with Peter."

"Aw don't be so mean mon cher Peter is just young. I'm sure you were annoying when you were small like him." Francis says teasingly.

"Me? Annoying? Kesese I was an awesome child when I was younger! What the hell are you talking about Frenchy?" We laugh.

"You know mi amigo, I heard that Peter thinks Im Yong Soo is a girl" Antonio says as I smirked really big

"Really? Is Im Yong Soo here by any chance?" I say.

"Si but he's staying close to Kiku and Yao though. What do you have planned Gil?" Antonio says.

"Gilbert, did you know that Elizabeta is also here mon cher?" Francis says while my plane of awesomeness forms. I take a stick and walk towards a rather large dirt patch.

"Listen up boys. Operation: Mess with the little Kiddies is in affect as of right now." I say drawing details in the dirt explaining how to do stuff.

"Antonio you're going to be in charge of recruiting Elizabeta, she likes you the best anyway. Francis you are in charge of Im

Yong So, make it sound fun and exciting. I will handle Peter. Does everyone understand their mission? Good break!" I say and go to find Peter. I doesn't take long to find the little brat since Berwald is giving him a piggy back ride.

"Hey Peter!" I say bouncing up to the duo.

"Hey Gilbert!" He says from his perch.

"Hallo Berwald." I say. At first he intimidated me but no one can intimidate the awesome me!

"H' G'lb'rt." He grunts.

"Peter, do you want to hang out with me for a while?" I say and he brightens up instantly.

"Of course I do!" He says as he gets down. I almost feel bad about the emotional trauma Peter is going to get, although not quite bad enough to call it off. We aimlessly walk around.

"So Peter, do you have a crush?" I ask smirking.

"Yea, her name is Im Yong Soo. Isn't that a beautiful name?" He says dreamily. I fight to suppress my laughter.

"Well, as a matter of fact she likes you back: She likes you so much she wants you to be her first kiss." I say evilly and he blushes.

"S-s-she wants me to k-k-k-kiss her?" He stutters.

"Of course! She's waiting by the oak tree you guys have that's tucked in semi in the corner." I say and he starts running off. I grab the hood of his sweater.

"Hold on there Casanova. You can't just go charging at her you'll frighten her. No you walk over there calmly all like 'oh you're here sweet' you got that?" I say and I see the signal from Francis signaling everyone is in place.

"Yea I think so." He says and I let go of his hoodie.

"Then why are you standing here? Go get her tiger." I egg on and he smoothly, well as smooth as a boy excited for his first kiss can be, over to behind the big oak tree where no doubt Im Yong Soo is waiting. I creep up by Francis without being detected. We have a perfect view from our hiding spot, although we can't hear what they are saying but oh well. They lean in for a kiss and when their lip connects Elizabeta jumps from her spot from her bush and snaps a photo. That's when Im Yong Soo takes off his blindfold. And we start walking closer to them.

"You are not a pretty girl! You're a boy!" Im Yong Soo shouts.

"Well you're a pretty girl." Peter says in defense.

"No I'm not, I'm a boy." The look on Peter's face is priceless. It's a mixture of confusion and embarrassment. Soon Peter is running to Berwald crying. Antonio and Elizabeta join us and Francis, Antonio and me start laughing like crazy.

"I thought it was adorable. Speaking of adorable, Gil where's your brother? He's just so cute!" She squeals.

"Stay away from Roddy Eli. You make him waay to uncomfortable when you fangirl on him." I say and she pouts.

"Fine, but do you want copies of this photo?" She asks and we all three nod our heads.

**Roderich's P.O.V**

I'm not quite fond of crowds to say the least. I clutch my book and I find a seat that's by a few old ladies who are knitting. I take a deep breath.

"Ladies, pardon me, but do you mind if I take this seat?" I ask politely.

"Oh my, what the gentleman. Of course you can sit there love." One of the old ladies giggle, she has purple hair.

"Thank you ever so much." I say and the girls giggle.

"He's so nice and polite. I can't remember anyone recently who is as polite as he is." A red headed woman says to the blue headed one.

"What's your name love?" The purple headed one asks sweetly.

"I'm Roderich Miss." I say.

"I'm Belle" She says "That's Marie." She says gesturing to the redheaded lady. "And that's Antoinette." She says pointing to the blue haired lady. Their hair colors are very particular considering their age.

"It's an absolute pleasure to meet all of you lovely ladies and may I add that I absolutely adore all your unique hair colors." I say putting on a smile.

"Your such a cutie~. Whoever raised you raised you right." Antoinette remarks.

"Such a charmer too." Belle adds in going to look for some more yarn.

"If I can, may I inquire what you lovely ladies are creating?" I ask amused at how they were fawning over me.

"I'm creating an afghan, Marie is creating a scarf and what in the good heavens are you doing Antoinette?" Belle says looking at her companion.

"I think I'm making an afghan, scarf, sweater and mitten combo." Antoinette says, her brows knitted together in pure concentration.

"I think they all look marvelous." I say smiling warmly, that's when Gilbert decided to come over.

"Hey Roddy! I see your getting it on with the ladies, a little old for ya don't ya think? Kesesese?" He says slinging an arm over my shoulder in the most unruly fashion.

"Gilbert! That is extremely crass! I was just having a delightful chat when you decided to come over here barbarically interrupting." I say in distaste.

"Geez stiff, no need to be a sourpuss! I just wanted to come over and say hi. Gott Damn!"

"Gilbert watch your language! There are ladies present." I snap and he leaves. "I do apologize for that wretched display. Gilbert can be overwhelming." I say.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Asks Marie.

"Marie!" The other two say in unison.

"You can't just go around accusing willy-nilly!" Belle lectures. I place a hand over my chest in shock.

"Who are you to say what I can or cannot accuse? May I remind you that you made us stalk a clown because you thought he had knives hidden in his shoe?" Marie shoots back.

"I can assure you that delinquent is not my boyfriend." I say reassuringly.

"Delinquent? Maybe a little loud but not a delinquent." Belle says.

"He is my bruder and he is both loud and very troublesome." I say before explaining 'The Peep Incident'

"Did he really do that?" Antoinette asks in shock. And I nod.

"So he really put the- causing it to" Marie says.

"Unfortunately yes, but thankfully no one got hurt."

"How did he even get one of those?" Belle finally asks.

"It's a mystery to me as well." I sigh and we continue to chat.

**Ludwig's P.O.V**

I find myself abandoned, so I start walking around.  
"Privet Ludwig! Come here!" Ivan Braginski says waving me down. Ivan is the Guidance Consoler at my school. I go over to his place at the punch bowl

"You are German Da?" He asks.

"Ja, I was born and raised there for a while." I say. He serves up some punch.

"Then will you try this?" He says handing me the cup.

"Sure." I take a drink. It tasted weird like punch but alcholaly (**That's not a word but let's pretend okay :D also I know Ludwig wouldn't be this stupid) **

"It's veird." I say.

"That's because it's Russian, I just wanted your opinion. Even though Russian stuff is much stronger than German stuff." He says refilling my glass.

"What makes you so sure about that?" I ask.

"You won't take another glass." He says smiling creepily. I called his bluff and drank the refill.

"Are you still so sure?" I ask forgetting that this was supposed to be a community thing.

"Maybe not as much." He says filling up my cup. This goes on for a while until we had drunk every drop of the spiked punch.

"Russia is still the best! But maybe you're just an exception." He laughs.

"Nein Germany is the best! You're the exception!" I say loudly. We intensely glare at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"You alright for a nemetskiy." He says and I just nod my head.

"You sir is alright for ans russisch." I say and all the suddenly everything goes black.

**Ameliana's P.O.V **

"Come on it's just one blind date!" Tino begs. Tino has been trying for a good month to hook me up.

"No! Blind dates are absurd! Isn't that right Berwald?" I say.

"Blind dates are awesome, you agree right Berwald?" Tino says.

"'sn't th't Ludw'g p'ss'd 'ut by th' p'ol?" He asks and I follow his gaze. Oh Mein Gott help me now.

"Ja, it is, I think it's best we be going. Bye Tino Bye Berwald. Boys were going!" I call out before heading to the pool and slinging Ludwig over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"But it's my turn to ride the rainbow spitting acid unicorns." He wines in his sleep.

I go to knock on Luddy's door, with a glass of water and an Ibuprofen after a moment I come in anyway. His room is really neat, too neat in my opinion.

"How are you doing Luddy?" I ask

"My head hurts." He says sitting up.

"Here this will help. How did you manage to get drunk at a block party? A family friendly block party?" I ask

"How did Gilbert manage to get Im Yong Soo to kiss Peter?" He asks

"He did WHAT?" I say a little too loudly because Luddy puts his hands over his head.

"It was that verdammt russisch."  
"Language! And that actually makes sense. Anyway I've got to go now take care." I say quickly kissing his forehead before going to get ready for Hell aka my job

**A/N That was interesting hahahaha :D Belle is not Belle as in Belgium I was listing to Voltaire's Headless Waltz and I needed Filter Characters and in the song he uses the name "Belle Marie Antoinette" Referring to the last Queen of France Marie Antoinette who also was a Archduchess of Austria (Something like that anyway) Her father was a Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire and her mom would marry off her and her siblings and would be all like "Don't attack us we're the In-Laws" I didn't fully read everything just snippets here and there also she was beheaded like two and a half weeks before her 38th just saying anyway. Voltaire Headless Waltz+Mentioning of Belle Marie Antoinette+Crazy Old Women Idols= Filter Characters for BABM. Because you know Fuck Logic :D :D Anyway I hoped you enjoy it and I feel like I have to say this Don't be afraid to review I'm _NOT_ going to hunt you down and beat you with a wok if you review. Thanks again for everyone who is reading/following/Favorited/Reviewing**


	12. Wedding Magic

**A/N I just want to say all Ships are beautiful! Anyway Gilbert-27 Ludwig-26 Roderich-22 Feliciano-25. Romulus=Rome. Obliviously. Gerald is dead now (Kinda important Kinda not depends on you views) That is all. By the way I got this idea from a picture. I can't remember who did it or where I found it but it was super cute!**

**Edit; Like I said earlier? What ever but I'm adding more to this installment so yea**

**Ameliana's P.O.V**

It's amazing that I have never moved out of this old house. I giggle as I fix my dress and head out. Once I get to the church I go find Feliciano.

"Mama Ann!" He says pulling me into a hug. "Your early Ve~" He comments letting me go.

"I know, I just got so excited and I wanted to help get everything ready!" I say.

We already took care of everything but thanks; actually can you help me into my dress?" He asks

"Of course I can! I can't wait to see which one you picked out." I agree in excitement. I was there they day he was picking out his dress but he ended up not choosing, because he just loved them all. Feliciano wanted a full on drag wedding, but Ludwig, being the wet-blanket that he is, refused to wear a dress. That is kind of a good thing since doesn't have the body for a dress, or drag in general. I help him into his alabaster white dress.

"Hold still Feliciano Veneziano Vargas!" I give a motherly growl and he flinches at the use of his full name. I try not to use the full name card, but verdammt! It's hard to adjust a veil while he's ficken bouncing off the walls! I pull his auburn bangs aside and securing them with white clips. I step back and take a look. The dress straps are resting off his shoulders, the mid-part was a corset looking thing showing off his curves, the bottom flared out but not much, and it barley hovered over his toes. He's wearing matching elbow length gloves.

"I look like a principessa!" He says before spinning around making the skirt of the dress to flutter.

"Teheh~ You look wonderful but…" I leave off.

"But what?" he asks looking at me with curiosity. Then Romulus came in from his spot at the door.

"Grandpa Roma!" Feli says incasing the older man in a hug.

"Ciao Feli! You look beautiful, reminds me when you were just a bambino, but Ameliana is right. You're missing some things." He says sending me a wink, we actually planned this little bit out.

"Like what?" He asks.

"For starters, something blue." He says taking out two pale blue ribbons and proceeds to tie each at the top of his gloves in cute little bows.

"Don't forget something borrowed!" I chime taking out a white heart shaped brooch.

"I borrowed this from Tino to lend to you." I whisper to him as I pin the brooch on his corset part of his dress.

"Something new, of course." Romulus says pulling out bejeweled dangly clip on earrings and clip them on to Feli's ears.

"And lastly and most importantly something old." I hesitate before pulling out a black lace choker studded with rubies, diamonds, sapphires, and topaz. I rub one of the gems thinking back to my wedding night. I was so nervous!

"This is an old family heirloom, my great-great grandmother got it from a German queen and passed it down to my great grandmother who passed it to my grandmother who passed it to my mother who passed it on to me when I got married, and…And now I pass it on to you on your wedding night." I say clasping the choker in place and I rub a ruby for the last time. I almost didn't want to let it go. I could feel myself trapped in a bone crushing embrace.

"Thank you! I will treasure it forever and take the best care of it! Thank you so much Ameliana!" I laugh and hug him back before he pulls away

"I have to go show Ludwig." He says and Romulus stops him.

"Oh no you don't a groom can't see his blushing bride until the ceremony or you'll get bad luck!" He says.

"I'll go check on him for you; he's probably a nervous wreck right now." I say going to find Luddy. I was right he is a nervous mess. He's pacing the length of the room and fidgeting with his suit sleeves. I walk into the room.

"So how is my little groom doing?" I say even though he's ways taller than me, of course I'm 5 ft 1 and he's like 90 ft 11 (Okay fine 6 ft 6) but height doesn't matter!

"Nervous." He say before turning towards me. "Mein Gott Mutti! It looks like you're going to a night club!" I giggle at his reaction.

"You're just jealous that I can rock a dress and you can't!" I say sticking my tongue out he just sighs.

"I know this is supposed to be a father-son bonding experience but gotta work with what you have." I say.

"How did vatti get through your wedding?" He asks and I toss him a flask.

"He had a little help from some German brewers." I smirk and he takes a swig.

"Make sense now."  
"Here I also think he would want you to have these." I say giving him a pair of cufflinks one shaped like a sword the other a shield.

"Another family heirloom?" He asks.

"No he thought it would give him courage or something like that anyways."

"Vatti was weird." I glance at the time.

"Oh my! The ceremony is going to start soon. I better make sure everything is going well. I don't want the In-laws to find out how weird we are until after the wedding." I say. Which is mostly true and also I don't know how much Sadik and Gilbert have had to drink. Mein Gott! 27 years old and I'm STILL looking after the man-child! I surprisingly find that they are actually sober AND behaving themselves. We make our way to a front pew. We don't really take up much space since it is just us four (Including Heracles), considering that the groom is Ludwig and Roddy is manning the piano. Lovino comes over to join us with a beautiful pissed look donning his features.

"Aw little Lovi is warming up to us." Teases Gilbert.

"Shut-Up! I just can't handle dumbassry in big amounts Damn-it!" He says. Actually although he is still very mean to the boys he actually treats me with respect. Yay for me! Although he still doesn't approve of him marrying Ludwig.

"kahrolası Lovino! Loosen up will ya? Be happy that your bruder isn't becoming an old maid like my sister." He says. So that's how he wants to play.

"Be happy that your bruder doesn't prance around cosplaying as the Phantom of the Opera." I shot back.

"Be lucky that your bruder doesn't pick a fight with you every chance he gets!" He says although I know he loves our rough housing, because he elbows me.

"Sadik…, Ameliana.. Please refrain from fighting." Hera says.

"Okay Hera. I'll get you later old man." I say at Sadik.

"A year! I'm a YEAR older!" He rants causing me to giggle and Lovino has this I-Don't-Know-These-People look on his face. The music started and we all scramble to our feet as the ceremony starts.

* * *

**Later at the Reception, because wedding ceremonies are just bo-o-ring. **

** Ameliana's Speech**

I stand up next to the newly weds to give my little speech. I'm very nervous although I have been planning this for a week! I have to say something good about Feliciano and Ludwig and how about them being a couple. I don't know why anyone with eyes can see that Feliciano was a good boy. I could feel the heat rising in my ears.

"Hallo, I'm Ameliana Ludwig's mom for those of you who didn't know." I took a deep breath and I can feel everyone's eyes on me. "When I first met Feliciano I knew he was good boy, not necessarily for Ludwig." Shit that's not how it's supposed to go! Just keep going. "But a good boy with refreshing energy and very friendly. I never really believed that Ludwig would ever get married or even date, I just thought that one day he was just going to clone himself or make a robot copy or some shit." I pause to laugh a little. "So I was slightly surprised when Ludwig told me he was dating Feli. Well dating, But I'm glad that they are together. Call it the work of Gott, erm sorry God." I say correcting myself. "Call it fate or just plan dumb luck, I don't give a fuck what you call it because even if this world is falling apart and nothing seems right, I know one thing: Feliciano and Ludwig are meant for each other." I say sitting back down before I hurt myself.  
**Elizabeta's P.O.V**

I sat at the table tinkering with my brand new camera that I was using to take pictures of the wedding, mostly to a favor to Roderich, honestly it's been some umpteenth years and he's just as adorable as when I first met him. It's about Goddamn time they got married! Kiku owes me fifty buck plus interest. I look at the people dancing with the bride and groom during the dollar dance- wait is that Lovino? Dancing with Ludwig? Oh. My. Lanta. I jump up from my seat to snap a picture. This is great!

**Lovino's P.O.V**

**"**Also if you make him cry you will not live to see daylight again, but he'll calm down if you give him icecream! Are you even listing potato bastard?!" I yell at Ludwig as I tell him important stuff like if Feliciano eats too much pasta in one day he might become two Felicianos. All the suddenly there was a flash of light and a giggling sound I knew to well. Elizabeta!

"Give me that!" I yell stepping closer to her.

"Nope. I'm making copies of this picture!" She giggles. Damn bitch!

"You better not." I say.

"Or else what?" She asks and that makes me pause. Shit, I can't do anything to her, she carries a cast iron skillet!

"Give them back." I growl and soon I'm chasing her around the building being used as the reception.

**Gilbert's speech with Gilbird (Because Gilbird is an Immortal! Bawhaha!) **

Mom steps down blushing intensely, which is understandable considering that she fucked up kesesese~ Not everyone can be as awesome as me! I go up to the podium and clear my throat.

"Speaking as Bruder and one of the awesomest people alive, I think that little Luddy here couldn't do better. Wait let me think." I say thinking of all the people he has met in the past 26 years. Well I guess he could've hook up from Hilda I guess but she would kick me in the shins.

"Nope Luddy couldn't do any better. Have good times and beer for all."I say Gilbird goes to the mic.

"Chirp Chirp chirppty chirp chirps chirplery chirp." Translation 'I hope you don't kill each other and hope you learn to fly.' Although it's not like anyone else is awesome enough to understand the awesome Gilbird but whatever. I jump from the podium to make way for the next speaker and Gilbird follows.

**Roderich's speech.**

I send a look at Gilbert before proceeding up the podium.  
"I'm elated for you both." I say before quickly stepping down and getting attacked by Elizabeta's fangirl side.

**Roderich's P.O.V**

I wonder around with a glass of actually I'm not quite sure what it is, but it tastes all right. There is a light buzzing sound and I feel like I'm walking on clouds. I come to the coat room, I don't even know why. What I find is Lars, Jett, Uncle Sadik, and Gupta sitting around a helium tank.

"Well don't just stand there like an idiot come join us mate!" Says Jett and I don't know what possed me to walk in I just do.

"Here Roddy." Sadik says pushing the helium tank towards me and I deeply breath in the gas.

"What is it supposed to do?" I ask. My voice higher pitch than usual. "My voice what happened to it?!" I ask freaking out.

"Calm down kid, helium is supposed to make your voice all weird." Says Lars before he takes in a deep breath. "See kid." He comments in a ridicously high voice and I start giggling, probably from my drink. Jett takes the tank.

"It's pretty fun." He says but instead of making his voice higher it makes it lower and I start laughing really hard. After an hour of this we all end up lying on our backs.

"See if you connect that dot and that dot over there it looks like O'Brain." I say pointing out dots on the popcorn ceiling.

"Not-uh it looks like big dipper." Lars says in a normalish voice, because about four minutes ago we ran out of helium.

"Your both wrong it looks like a dingo." Chimes in Jett.

"Shut up you aussie. What the hell is a dingo anyways?"

"It's a bat with licorice hair and sharp teeth with a dog's tail."

"Really a dog's tail?" I ask and he nods.

**A/N Sorry to end that on such a shitty note. I will probably edit it later or some crap. Just to let you know Elizabeta is NOT dating Roderich *Makes a rainbow with rainbow hand motion* The more you know :D! Also I just want to thank everyone for reading ect.., ect.., I know I usually say this in almost every A/N but this time I truly mean it. Almost a thousand views, A THOUSAND! I never ever ever thought this story was going to be so popular! And I'm glad that everyone likes it so far, so just thank you *grabs tissue* Thank you very much go ahead if I could I'd bake you all cupcakes! :D :D (P.S I did absolutely no research on German Queens, so you don't get a history lesson this chapter)**

**Edit:There done haha :D Omg that was so much better than before. There are OVER a thousand views on this story :') I'm so happy everyone is enjoying it. You all made me feel like a big success :D Thanks!**


	13. Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte

**A/N The Final long awaited next chapter of BABM! It's been too long! Black Forest Cake is a Traditional German cake that uses alcohol and is mostly for adults the recipe I found said it would take 72 hours give or take but I don't know since I haven't tried baking it yet. I'm planning on baking a Pitchye Moloko cake though! I'm aware that not everyone likes cake and I'm not trying to offend anybody via cake :P Also Magic Ages are Ludwig-12 Gilbert-14 Roderich-10**

Cake; The most wonderous thing in human creation. Over the course of history cake has been the cause of feuds, wars, rivalries, bloodshed and has devastated relationships, but cake has also stopped wars, resolved feuds, broken up rivalries, prevented bloodshed, fixed relationships, made it easier to tolerate family members, not to mention that's why everyone attends a party. Cake truly is a wonderous and sacred creation. All humans have a mutual understanding and have for the most part agreed to the terms and conditions of obtaining cake. From the thickest head person (Gilbert) to the geniuses (Roderich) and even to the neat and orderly (Ludwig) understand cake is not something that should be forced upon or forged by amateurs.

It's almost two o'clock by the time I drag myself into my house. Usually I would've been home way earlier. I open the door to find all three of my boys looking at me as soon as they heard the first creak in the door. Their wide eyes gleamed with want and pleas. This is one of the _rare_ moments when all four of us can communicate through a single four-way look.

"You can't possibly be serious." I say seriously looking into their eyes after a few moments my posture failed and I gave a sigh.

1 2/3 cups flour, 2/3 cocoa powder, 1 ½ teaspoons baking powder 1 ½ cups sugar: No matter what recipe you follow wither its updated or extremely old real traditional Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte (Black Forest Cake) is extremely time consuming. Usually it has to be planned days and even sometimes weeks ahead, not spontaneously when your boys silently beg you for a total of two minutes. I gave an exaggerated tired sigh as I tie on my white apron.

"This really couldn't wait until the morning?" I ask pulling out the required ingredients.

"Nein! We've been cake deprived for so long!" Gilbert says crossing his arms taking a seat at the kitchen island. This particular recipe takes up to 72 hours and 20 minutes (3 days and half an hour) . I know it shouldn't seem to take that long especially with the simple directions, but that is not the exact time it always takes, that is the longest it has taken us to bake Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte the shortest was about four hours and forty five minutes. We, being the key word here. Everyone has a part: It may not be helpful and it may be a little annoying but we run the smoothest this way. I do the most of the work even though if you ask anyone of the boys they can tell you every single ingredient and give simple step-by-step instructions on how to make it. Roderich, even though being the youngest, makes sure all my ingredients are right, keeps an eye on it and handle small stuff. Ludwig follows us around the kitchen cleaning up the small and scarce messes that Roderich and I leave in our wake. Gilbert, even though being the **_eldest_** has taken on the role as taste tester, break coordinator, and of course main distraction. They all help in their own little weird ways. I open the cabinet to find the kirsh nowhere to be found.

"Scheiße. We're out of the kirsh." I say spinning on my heel and looking at the boys. I felt relieved and terrible at the same time; mostly terrible. Relieved because I wouldn't have to make a cake that would most likely take a big chunk of time, but terrible because the boys look so disappointed.

"Can't you just replace the kirsh with cherry juice?" Roderich asks after thinking for a moment.

"I suppose so; but it wouldn't taste the exactly the same." I say and the boys' eyes immedently brighten.

"How long is this going to take?" Gil says not even past the half hour marker yet.

"Well, it would go faster if you just waited in the morning, here try this." I say sticking a spoonful of batter into his mouth. He plays with the batter and thinks carefully.

"Too much cocoa try evening it out with vanilla." He say and I stir in some more vanilla.

"Better?" I ask.

"Ja tastes alright." He says before going to sketch in his notebook.

"West, come have a taste." I say. West is Gilbert's nickname for Ludwig and it is very fitting.

"It's fine, although I don't think you'd be able to tell till it's properly cooked." He says as he goes to get the broom to sweep up some flour that he missed earlier.

"Told you so, we should probably take naps, it is late." Gilbert adds on.

"Oh so now you care about sleep." I say getting the saran wrap and covering the batter bowl before passing out on the couch.

I woke up too my phone ringing.

"Guten Morgen." I say giving a tired yawn.

"You sound beat, Hey are you making cake?" Sadik says loudly into the phone.

"You can't have any and how the hell did you know I was making cake?" I ask stretching my out as my shoulder pops.

"My cake radar has been on the fritz since 10 am this morning. 10 am in Athens any way." He says chuckling.

"You can't have any good bye." I say snapping the phone shut before heading off into the kitchen to resume my work. Not long after I heading into the kitchen I heard rushing footsteps.

"Let's finish this cake!" Gilbert says excitedly.

"Calm down East, you're just the supervisor." Ludwig says rolling his eyes. Soon we are in our usual baking flow. Soon its four hours later, usually we would've killed one another by now, instead we are laughing and talking about nothing in particular.

"I'm just saying I don't understand why Eli is allowed to carry a frying pan, a cast iron frying pan and Vash is allowed to carrying Nerf guns and I can't bring Gilbird to school!" Gil rants as Gilbird perks up at his name.

"That is because a Nerf gun and a frying pan can't carry diseases like you winged rodent." Roderich says harshly.

"You're just too unawesome to understand awesomeness even when it's awesomely right in front of your unawesome face." He says sticking his tongue out.  
"Who's Vash?" I ask amused with this situation. Roderich's face flushes a bright red.

"No one!" He says a bit too loudly and a bit too soon.

"Vash is his boyfriend." Gil says teasingly.

"Shut up Gilbert! He is not! He's just a friend." Roddy says a bit too defensively.

"Just a friend huh?" I ask teasingly causing him to blush even brighter.

"Ja, a friend, that's it." He says mixing the icing.

"If you say so." I say giving him a wink. "Why does he carry around Nerf guns anyway?"

"Some weird gun obsession I think." Luddy says thoughtfully.

"Ja, I think the guy took the phrase 'Happiness is a warm gun' a little too far. Kesesese~" Gilbert laughs. Soon the icing is ready enough to be placed on the cake. I put the bowl's worth on the cake and use the foodscraper to even it all out and place the cherries on top as Ludwig finishes up the dishes and wipes down the counter. Roderich hands me a knife and I cut the cake. I think that cake is the only thing that can bring us together that ensures a impossible mortality rate, especially Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte.

**A/N There you have. Don't forget to review and thanks to those who already reviewed and to those who have read followed and favorited and uber thanks for paitently waiting for my slow ass to update, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also sorry if the ages make no sense what so ever it is kinda confusing at least for me hahahah **


End file.
